Life on the fast track
by CharmingPiper
Summary: COMPLETE The night of their friend's funeral Rory share her history with him with Jess and Paris. Not your typical trory. AU. Some chapters have been revised.
1. Prologue

**Life on the fast track.**

_Rating: PG-13_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything remotely close to Gilmore Girls!**_

**Prologue**

As Rory sits watching the chairs in front of her getting filled one by one with his parents' friends, who are all wearing black with matching handkerchiefs, she is hit by the hypocrisy of it all. In all the ways that matters these people flooding in didn't know him. They only knew what his parents wanted them to know, not the real one, the one she knew and because of this she knows how much he despised them and all they stands for, the world he escaped not much unlike her own mother. Rory snaps back to reality at the sight of Tristan's parents walking pass her in order to get to their seats on the front rove and as expected they don't take any notice of her. Just the mere sight of them makes Rory sick to her stomach.

"How are you holding up?" Jess's voice causes her to jump because she hasn't paid enough attention to her surroundings to notice he has slid down on the seat next to her.

"Sick", Rory answers through gritted teeth and nods towards Mr and Mrs Dugrey.

"I hear you", Jess's girlfriend and Tristan and Rory's friend Paris adds. "I've known Tristan my whole life and just seeing them here after everything they put him through makes me furious".

"Yeah, I mean how dare they come here playing all loving parents after all that has happened", a seething Rory says.

"Rory, deep breaths", Jess sooths her.

"Thanks. I think it's about to start".

The three of them turn their attention to priest talking up front.

On the evening when the formal, make-belief grieving family display is over Rory, Jess and Paris met up at Tristan's favourite place in Connecticut, the Case Mountain, for their own informal service. Rory however, is running a bit late, as usual, and consequently are the last one to arrive. After the hike up there she nods her hello to Paris before she turns around to take in the view.

"The first time Tristan took me up here coincided with the first time he let his guard down entirely around me. I remember standing right here watching him looking at the very same view and hearing him telling me how much he loved to come up here, how it gave him a perspective on life, Hartford or hell as he referred to it or his dad when they had gotten into it for the umpteenth time. He went on saying how it made him realize that Hartford wasn't the only place to live and that there where a hell of a lot of people having it a lot worse than him, basically this was his safe haven, the only place he could find peace and an escape from the elite life which he hated with passion his entire life, but never let anyone known until the end".

"Yeah, I remember how we used to sneak up here all the time during high school, for different reasons of course but it was still our time", Paris remembers.

At this point Jess comes from the woods carrying some firewood for the fire they already have started.

"Rory it is about time you showed up".

"And a big hello to you too Jess".

Jess just roles his eyes at Rory's obvious sarcasm and continues what he was doing until Rory surrenders as always.

"Fine, I'm sorry it took me longer than I thought but it was a success".

"Great I just can't wait to see the look on his parents' faces when they find out", Jess says.

"Neither can I and the beauty of it all is that they can't do a damn thing about it because by the time they find out it will be too late", Paris continues.

"Yeah, I think I rubbed off more on you Gilmore than I originally thought", Jess beams.

"Well don't get cocky over here"

Jess just sticks his tongue out at Rory before they each grab a snack and soda from their backpacks and sit down by the fire. Paris, who has brought her portable CD-player, puts on ONE OF US IS GONNA DIE YOUNG and they listen for a while in silence staring into the flames until Paris speaks.

"Why don't you start Rory?"

Rory merely nods and starts her story.

"What can you say about Tristan really?" Other than he was a hard person to figure out, which was something that constantly intrigued me. I'll say this much though, he turned out to be completely different than I thought after our first encounter.

TBC

Authors note: The song ONE OF US IS GONNA DIE YOUNG, is performed by the Ark, in the first draft I had FOREVER YOUNG there but I just thought this was fitting too so I took the liberty to change it, anyway enough with the ramblings already


	2. Chilton

**Chilton chapter 1**

_**The first time I, Rory Gilmore, met Tristan Dugrey was on my first day at Chilton. However it took almost a year and a break-up with Dean for me to see a glimpse of the real thing.**_

My locker door is stuck as always and in frustration I scream and hit it.

"I hate this place".

"Hi Mare what's cooking?"

Unbeknownst to me Tristan has sneaked up and seen my battle with my locker and with a sign I turn around to face him.

"Rory, the name is Rory".

"Hi honey what's you doing?", Summer comes up asking Tristan.

"Talking to Mary here".

"Let me spell it out for you since your brain are all fried up from all the stupid things that comes out of your mouth, the name is Rory, R-O-R-Y.

"Are you coming Friday or what?"

"Coming where Summer?" I ask feeling the beginnings of a headache.

"My party".

"Gee, since you asked so nicely I think I'll Summer.

Friday came way too fast for me and after changing my mind about a hundred times I decide to go to the stupid party, but from the moment I arrive it's clear that I've missed something. The room is buzzing from a recent event, which apparently involves Tristan and Summer, so I look around and spot the only person I can rely on having all the facts and go to her and strike up a conversation.

"Hi Paris", I say overly cheery

"Gilmore, what can I help you with?"

"For starters you can tell me what all the commotion is about?" I asked waving a hand at our blabbermouth friends.

"Oh that, Don Juan just got dissed."

"Mmm, care to translate that so all us commoners can understand?"

"Tristan just got dumped by Summer", Paris simply answers

"Oh, that got to be a first"

"Well I can't stand around here anymore got people to see and places to go. Bye", Paris walks away before I have a chance to ask her anything more.

Left feeling out of place I try to find a quiet room where I can read my book in peace, yeah I know dork warning when you bring a book to a party but, anyway I stumble across the piano room and think I hit the jackpot, but it soon becomes clear that I'm not the only one looking for some peace and quiet. There is already someone else in there sitting on the piano bench and a closer look reveals it's none other than Tristan.

"Sorry, I didn't know anyone was in here. I'll get out of your hair", I say before turning around to leave but Tristan's voice stops me.

"I don't mind the company."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah", he scoots over to give me some room to sit down next to him.

There is something different in his voice in fact his whole demeanour that makes me sit down next to him.

"So you got yourself dumped."

"Ah the direct approach I like that", he chuckles

"I can't be expected to be understanding without coffee. A caffeine deprived Gilmore isn't pretty".

"Well in that case I have something for you, now it isn't coffee but I've heard it contains caffeine", Tristan says and hands me a coke.

"It just have to do for now"

We sit quietly next to each other while I gulp down the coke and being who I'm , blame on the genes, I can't be quiet any longer amount of time so I speak up pretty fast.

"So are you heartbroken?"

"Define heartbroken."

"As in lock- yourself- in- for- a –month- crying-wallowing in self-pity-eating nothing but junk food-heartbroken."

"Nah, but enough not to do the relationship thing again for a while."

"I hear you".

"I'm a sensing some bitterness there Mare?"

"O yeah".

"Personally I should have known better and steered cleared of relationships. I mean living in the same house as my parents should have been deterrent enough because let's face it they aren't exactly the poster couple for happily ever after if you know what I mean".

"No I don't actually, mine never got together."

"Well once they did."

"Oh Shut up."

I try to slap him but he's too fast and takes hold of my hands before I can do anything. My attempts to get free just lead to us wrestling and before I know what's happening I'm kissing him. The kiss depends as Tristan's tongue finds its way into my mouth about the same time as his hands somehow have gotten to my breast and I'm finding myself in uncharted territory but I'm still getting aroused and quickly start to unbutton his pants. When all our clothes are discharged I, Rory Gilmore the goody-two-shoes, have sex right there on the piano bench with Tristan Dugrey.

Sometime afterwards we must have fallen asleep because the next thing I remember is waking up in the early hours of the morning, by my ringing cell phone. Hurriedly I answer it before it wakes Tristan up.

"Hello"

"Howdy my favourite offspring."

"Mom."

"The one and only. I was just wondering where you're this beautiful morning?"

I survey my surroundings from where I lay on the floor naked, next to an equally naked guy and decide to stretch the truth a bit.

"Actually I'm still at Summer's. The party was so boring that I fell asleep."

"Sounds like a hit."

"O yeah it was. I'll be home soon."

"Take your time, I'm going to the inn anyways. See ya when I get home."

"Ok. Bye"

"Bye"

After I hung up with mom I curse my own stupidity while collecting my clothes from across the room and get dressed before sneaking out without waking Tristan up.

"Coffee, I need coffee."

"Hi to you too Rory", Luke greets as he stands with a pot of coffee in his hand.

"Give, give, give."

"Hold your horses. I swear you're getting worse than your mother by the minute", Luke complains as he pours the coffee.

"Not possible", I get out between gulps.

"I see your point. Man that guy looks a little out of place". Luke says nodding towards someone standing outside on the square.

I turn around to have a look and see the last person I want to see.

"Shit, Tristan."

"Friend of yours?"

"Sort of. How much do I owe?"

"It's on the house."

"Thanks"

By the time I reach Tristan Dean has made his way to him and by the looks of it he's trying to pick a fight, but so far Tristan is staying calm.

"Double shit", I mutter under my breath.

"Dean what are you doing?"

"Trying to get this jerk to leave you alone."

"Ever thought of that maybe she wants me right here, right now, she certainly did last night."

"What happened last night?"

"Nothing", I quickly say while glaring at Tristan.

"Punk!" Dean precedes pushing Tristan and I can see how it's working on his last nerve. Hoping to avoid a fight I step in between them.

"Look Dean, I appreciate what you're trying to do here but I can handle it."

"But…"

"Just leave, will you?"

"If that's what you want."

"That's what I want."

"Fine", Dean stumps off presumably back to work.

"Finally alone."

"Don't smirk at me, Tristan what the hell are you doing here? Other than causing trouble that is."

"Well when I woke up you were gone so I figured…"

"O Yeah sorry about that. I needed to clear my head and I still do by the way."

"I know a perfect way to do that", he says holding up his car keys in front of me.

"I don't think that will help. Look last night was huge for me, not that I expect you to understand that. Basically what I'm saying is that I need some distance to sort things out. To think and come to a decision why I did what I did when I did."

"Gilmore you have a knack in overanalyzing things you know that? Last night was wonderful and fun. Some fun that I by the way wouldn't mind repeating. Can't we just leave it at that? Look Rory, I don't want to hurt you but I'm not looking for a relationship right now and if you can't handle being around me then, just say so."

"I'll and just for the record I'm not looking for a relationship either."

"Fine then, what's the harm with a little drive?"

I can feel myself budge and by the looks of it so does he.

"Satisfaction guaranteed", he smirks.

Against my will a smile creeps over my face, after all he wasn't the only one having fun last night.

"You're having a bad influence on me Dugrey."

"You've seen nothing yet."

"I'm sure".

As we make our way to his car he puts one arm around me and I can see how Miss Patty's brain is working overtime when she spots us.

The wind blowing in my face as we speed away on the interstate has a calming effect on me, just as Tristan promised. While sitting there in his blue BMW all my troubles seems to go away, so when Tristan pulls over and gives me a kiss I gladly respond. However, when the kiss has faded out he does something unexpected.

"Your turn."

"My turn to do what?" I ask confused.

"To drive", he says as it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you nuts I can't…"

Tristan silences me with another kiss.

"Remember no thinking, just go with it."

"Fine."

I grab his keys and slide in behind the steering wheel.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'm ever going to be."

"Then what are we waiting for. Let's go."

An hour later I park outside my house in Stars Hollow still high from the drive.

"That was amazing, so great! I owned that road! I should go into racing ya know".

"Rory, you drove slow as a snail and jumped every time some signalled you."

"Be nice, or I won't invite you in"

"In that case you drove like a Goddess."

"That's more like it." I say laughing and hug him before leading him inside.

"Sorry about the mess."

"Don't be its cosy."

"Is cosy another word for small? I realize it's not as good as you're used to, but its home to me and if you don't like it you might as well…"

"Rory"

"What?"

"You're babbling."

"Sorry"

"And for the record just because it's all fancy doesn't mean it's a good place to live. I hated growing up there, it was hell to me and I'm willing to bet this place isn't hell to you."

"Got you."

"So your room are where?"

"Follow me."

"Tada", I say as I open the door to my room.

The first thing Tristan does after we enter is to try out the bed.

"Comfy, but not well used judging by the lack of squeaking."

"Hey, it's very well used; I sleep in it every night."

"Not what I meant."

"Oh", I blush when I get his meaning but quickly recover; after all I'm not THAT innocent anymore.

"Have you ever had a guy in here Mary dearest?"

"What's up with the Mary still? I thought one of the perks in sleeping with you was that all that would end."

"So I take that as a no. How about a premiere?"

"How about protection?"

"Oh you mean this."

Tristan fishes up a condom from his pocket.

"Mr Fix-it is in the house!"

"So how about it?"

"You're impossible"

"Irresistible."

Tristan smiles the a crooked smile of his, which makes me and every other female on this planet melt and I forget all about being the sensible one and throw myself at him.

The same way our arrangement works for the next couple of years, despite my relationships with Dean and Jess and Tristan's numerous flavour of the week, we continue on the same road, meeting in secret, and always having a blast with each other both in and out of bed. Mom didn't suspect a thing since I on the outside was the same old Rory, keeping her grades up and having the perfect relationship all the while I was changing on the inside. The illusion lasted until the day I graduated high school.


	3. Graduation day

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything remotely close to Gilmore girls, so don't sue.**

**I've written the present time in bold italics and that's all you have to know, so enjoy!**

**Chapter 3, Graduation day**

**_By the time high school was over I had broken up with Dean twice and was currently back together with him on our third attempt, don't ask me why. And in between I had a fling with Jess as you know._**

"**_I don't like to hear about you and my boyfriend getting it on thank you very much", Paris interrupts._**

"**_Just think of it as a way for Rory to dump bag boy", Jess helps._**

"**_Hey sorry to interrupt you guys but do you want to hear this or not?" Rory says._**

"**_Sorry continue"._**

It's the morning of my graduation and I drag myself up with a pounding headache cursing my weakness. Why the hell did I let Tristan talk me into going out last night! Not that those night were unusual or something quite the opposite actually, however today was not a good day of being hangover since I'm one of my class's valedictorians. At this point mom decides to stick in her head all chirpy,

"My little girl is graduating high school today".

I roll my eyes at her.

"Mom how many times are we going to go through this?"

"You're all grown up".

"Apparently one more time".

"It's just that I never had a chance to.."

"graduate when you where my age", I mechanically fill in.

"It's just such a.."

"milestone"

" Soon you'll be off to.."

"College. Mom I know all this, so can I get ready now?"

"Of course"

She goes out to let me get some things together before I hit the shower. As I get my clothes in order my cell decides to go off with its unusually load and shrieking sound. Aspirin I need to get some aspirin I think upon answering seeing, who it's on the caller id.

"What do you want?"

"And hello to you too gorgeous"

"TRISTAN I'm not in the mood so just spit it out."

"Grumpy now are we?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because last night I gave you a real good time."

"Last night you gave me a hangover."

"Oh is little miss perfect not feeling well?"

"Shut up!"

"Rory, Dean is here", mom screams from the living room.

"Got to go. See ya later."

"With gowns on."

I hang up and go with my pile clothes to see my boyfriend, who I'm supposed to be head over heals in love with.

"Hi honey"

"Dean what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you before you leave and give you this."

He hands me a rose with a smile and I've to will myself not to say something sarcastic about the cheesiness of it all. I wonder when exactly it was I got so cynical? I think where I'm standing but upon seeing Dean waiting for some kind reaction I snap out of my inner dialogue.

"Thanks, that's so sweet", I smile trying my best to look happy.

"You're welcome."

Dean tries to kiss me but I turn my cheek to him and dive into the bathroom.

The hot water in combination with some aspirins helps me to clear my head and when I later step out of the bathroom I feel like a new person ready to take on the world.

After another " I can't believe you're graduating"-episode with mom and some of Luke's God sent coffee along with Luke calming mom down a bit we finally make it to Chilton, without Dean thank God, who has his own graduation to attend to. Almost immediately when we step on to the lawn where all the chairs are lined up waiting to be filled we spot the Gilmore circus. Of course mom had warned me after her own graduation debacle but something this magnitude I wasn't expecting. Grandma is standing there in her prime surrounded by a crew, it feels like, of cameramen, cameras, microphones etc. basically monopolizing the entire last row in order to capture her perfect granddaughter's graduation. If only they knew how off they are with that assumption I think to myself.

"Let's go before she notices us", mom whispers turning around preparing her escape."

"Lorelai, Rory"

"Too late", I whisper back before plastering on a smile and sliding right into the Rory they want as grandma approaches us.

"It's about time you got here. I was starting to get worried".

"Hi mom. The ceremony starts first in 30 minutes".

"I know that Lorelai, but since Rory is the valedictorian she needs to set a good example by being here on time. Have I mentioned how proud you grandfather and I are of you! Imagine you being your class's valedictorian".

"Co"

Grandma totally ignores my correction and continues praising me to the point where I can see mom is about to go off again. I frantically look around praying I'll find someone familiar to run to and behold my prayers seem to have been answered when I see Tristan standing with his family looking equally trapped. Luckily he soon looks up catching me staring at him and carefully nods towards the entrance.

I hurriedly excuse myself and go to my old locker where I as expected find Tristan casually standing. Unfortunately by the time I reach him we hear some footsteps and escape into the closest classroom.

"You think they spotted us?", I whisper nervously.

"Nah"

I take a deep breath of relief as I lean myself against the wall closing my eyes already drained of energy.

"So Mare how are you enjoying what's supposed to be the happiest day of your life?"

Instead of answering him I crash my lips upon his and press him against the wall as I try to get off his shirt. Mere seconds after he has gotten my hint and he gets his hands under my gown trying to get it off of me all the while never disconnecting his lips from mine. Unfortunately for us the announcement in the speakers to take our seat interrupts us and we have no other choice but to straighten out our clothes and go out.

To this day I honestly don't know how I got through the ceremony at Chilton, Stars Hollow's own celebration of their princess or the formal Hartford party thrown by my grandparents where lucky me Dean could accompany me since his own celebrations were over.

After I've talked to what seems to be the 500th old Yale alumni friend of my grandpa's I run off to the kitchen in search for some coffee or perhaps something even stronger. As soon as I enter the kitchen I hear a familiar voice coming from the backdoor.

"Tristan, what are you doing here?" I exclaim the surprise evident in my voice.

"Escaping my own so called party, besides I figured you needed your Tristan dose right about now", he smirks

"Could you be any fuller of yourself?"

"Nah, nah Mary if you don't play nice I won't give you your elixir of life".

"Coffee", I smile.

"Actually Irish".

"Even better."

"Rory, where are you? I've a surprise for you", grandma's voice rings out throughout the kitchen.

"Shit. I swear my grandma is like a hawk today. Quick outside".

I usher him outside and pull him after me to the gazebo where we stay quiet until it's safe to talk.

"You aren't curious what the surprise is?"

"Naw, I'm sure it's some old friend from Yale they want me to meet, which I'm not remotely interested in doing. Now did you say something about coffee?"

"O yeah here."

He hands me the coffee, which I eagerly drink and when I'm done we sit in comfortable silence for a while until Tristan decides to break it.

"So how are you holding up?"

"Let me put it this way I was seriously considering jumping off the roof until you showed up. I mean between Dean being all Dean and playing the duty full daughter/granddaughter I was going crazy".

"I think little Miss perfect needs some distraction bag boy or no one else at that party can give you".

"What ever do you mean Mr Dugrey?"

"Well I've never been a man of words so why don't I show you instead?"

"Well if you think that's necessary", I say flashing my eyelashes at him.

I'm trying real hard to keep up my train of thoughts playing oblivious but since Tristan already is kissing my neck I soon give up. We quickly tear each others clothes off and when I can feel Tristan's lips find their way to my breasts I can't help but moan out of pleasure. One of the advantages of not being in a relationship is that your partner learns new things all the time and let me tell you Tristan was a straight A student in that department.

"**_I beat considering all the practice he got."_**

"**_Paris!"_**

"**_What! I'm just stating the obvious. I mean this is a whole new side of Gilmore we're seeing here"._**

"**_Which is exactly the point of me telling you this. Anyhow where was I? O yeah"._**

So there we were both naked and willing so why wait. I know that I personally needed some relaxation after all the tension the day had brought because let's face it a brief make-out session in a classroom hadn't done the trick and I guess Tristan felt the same way because he pressed me up against the pillar to ya know.

The next think I remember is a light hitting my face followed by gasping sounds. Considering the fact that Tristan stops moving he also notice it, so I slowly open my eyes only to see my mom, Dean, my grandparents, my dad and the rest of the party standing there staring at us. I can feel the panic growing inside and try to push Tristan off me, but he doesn't move an inch in order to protect me from view as he told me later on. Just the thought of the scene they had in front of them seeing me and Tristan butt naked in the middle of having sex makes me blush at the same time as I've to fight not to laugh at the expressions on the faces I see.

"Rory what the hell is going on!" Dad screams.

"Hey dad, I can explain", I hear myself saying still feeling Tristan inside of me.

"**_Wait minute, what where they doing out there?"_**

"**_They where going to take a picture as a memory of the evening"._**

"**_Well that they certainly got thanks to you guys. Paris care to try something like that someday?" Jess asks._**

"**_NO!"_**

"**_Way to go Jess, you actually got Paris to blush", Rory winks at him._**

"**_You two ganging up on me…don't make that a habit"._**

"**_I don't know I rather like it. How about you Rory?"_**

"**_Definitely one of my new favourite pastimes."_**

"**_Funny. Just get on with it Gilmore."_**

The first one to break the silence is of course Dean.

"YOUR BASTARD!", he screams at Tristan launching at him where he stands defenceless but mom thankfully intervenes.

"Everyone inside now. Come on people nothing to see here shoo", mom gets everyone inside; however before she follows them in she turns around to face us. "Get your clothes on and get inside. If you aren't there in two minutes I'll personally come back out here and pull you by the hair in".

"You think we have time to wrapped this up?" Tristan whispers in my ear causing me to have a fit of laughter, which I'm still recovering from after being lead into my grandpa's office.

Tristan has, on my advice, disappeared home as soon as he got his clothes back on. I know I should feel bad and apologize but I'm not. Part of me is actually glad I had fallen off my throne, maybe I could get my life back now, talk about being naïve. That night my parents really had it in for me, like how can you be so irresponsible, haven't my life taught you anything? I'm very disappointed in you etc. And of course I couldn't keep my mouth shut and some truths of my whereabouts the latest years therefore came out and the party of course ended as well as me and Dean. Something I can't exactly say I shed any tears over. What can I say little Miss Perfect was gone and not a minute too soon. Although my mom didn't agree with me and I got grounded for the rest of the summer, however the very next day I directly disobeyed her for the first time when I snuck out to go on a motorcycle vacation with Tristan for the summer, leaving just a note saying I'll be back to the fall when college starts. The way that summer ended I'll never forget as long as I shall live.


	4. Fun in the sun

**Life on the fast track.**

_Rating: PG-13_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything remotely close to Gilmore Girls!_**

_I've written the present time in bold italics and the parts where Rory is telling them her story in normal style and that's all you have to know, so enjoy._

**Chapter 4**

The summer was awesome, just him and me on the road leaving all the obligations behind us in the dust. In some strange way being caught was the best thing that could have happened because it gave me the courage I needed to stand up to my mom and stop sneaking around to keep up pretences. Looking back I can see how it seems to be after I started sleeping with Tristan I started to rebel, but in truth it had started as soon as I hit the teens. Being with Tristan just showed me what it meant to be myself. Let's just say he wasn't the only tortured soul in our complicated relationship.

Anyway back to the summer, the first day we left Connecticut and on the night we pulled over on some small road to get a couple of hours shuteye before we continued. This is the way we spent our nights the first week since I wasn't sure how my mom would react but after putting some distance between us and Connecticut we started to relax and enjoy our trip. The first real stop was a small town in Illinois. After some driving around we found a hotel that fitted our valets and checked in. I'm sure you all are wondering why money was an issue considering Tristan was Tristan. Well the answer is pretty simple, we were both runaways for the summer and wire someone back home for money or using plastic would lead people we wanted to escape straight to us, so budget accommodation was the solution offered.

Tristan goes into our room ahead of me and by the look on his face he is use to better standards.

"-: What's with the long face?"

"-: Well it isn't exactly what I expected."

"-: Oh little rich boy is disappointed it isn't plaza," I mock him.

"-: Shut up!"

"-: It's the truth isn't it?"

"-: Well yeah. I admit I'm spoiled."

"-: What else is new?"

"-: Ha, ha"

"-: Personally all I care about right now is the bed."

"-: When you put it that way", Tristan says pulling me in for a kiss, which I weasel my way out of.

"-: To sleep Tristan! I'm exhausted"

"-: You're no fun", he pouts.

"-: Sorry buddy. I'm not biting this time"

I walk over to the bed and fall asleep the moment my head hits the pillow.

Several hours later I'm woken up by the smell of coffee.

"-: Morning sleeping beauty", I'm greeted.

I scoot up in a sitting position grabbing the coffee from its former owner also known as Tristan.

"-: Morning?" I questionably raise my eyebrows.

"-: Ok evening then. I'm about to head out for some food and wondered if you wanted to tag along?"

"-: Sure, can I just take a shower first?"

"-: Yeah no problem."

On my way to the bathroom I decide to have a little fun with him and leave a trail of clothes after me. While I'm standing under the running water I, as expected, hear Tristan entering the bathroom and shortly thereafter the shower drape is pulled back.

"-: I got your invitation."

"-: Really?", I smile before dragging him into the shower with me.

Later that evening we finally make it out of the room; starving as usual we dive into the closes food place with happens to be McDonalds.

"-: So what do you want? On me"

"-: Wow, who can resist such an offer?"

The line moves forward and it gets our turn.

"-: I've a Big Mac, a Quarter Ponder cheese, a large milkshake, an apple pie and a cup of java. Oh and a brownie too. What do you want?"

"-: Half of that."

"-: Huh?"

"-: It's amazing you can stay that thin."

"-: I've good digestion ok?"

"-: I give up. I'll have a chicken nuggets menu."

"-: Would that be all?"

"-: Yeah that's about it".

"-: I'll go a take a seat for us."

"-: Sure I'll be right there, just need to pay first."

I find a table by the window and Tristan soon joins me with the food.

"-: Here you go Mare"

"-: Thanks"

"-: At least no one can say you're a cheap date."

"-: Hey!", I hit him playfully on the arm.

"-: Sorry, it was just too easy."

"-: It's ok that one was on the house."

We eat in silence and actually finish at the same time despite the fact that Tristan is eating a considerably less amount of food than me. I can see how he glances at my empty tray looking ready to comment on my food habits again but decides against it.

"-: So Mare what do you want to do?"

"-: Did you bring your fake-id?"

"-: Never leave home without it."

"-: Let's go and see what kind of entertainment this place has to offer."

"-: Let's"

On the way back to the hotel after a visit to the town's only bar we pass a tattoo parlour, sure it strikes me as a bit odd that a small town like this has one, but nevertheless I come to an halt in front of it. However, it takes Tristan a minute or so before he realizes I have stopped and he backtracks to join me.

"-: Rory, you're standing outside a tattoo parlour."

"-: Yeah"

"-: Staring"

"-: Yeah."

"-: Why?"

"-: I want one."

"-; What? No Rory, no way."

"-: Yeah way", I say trying to open the door but Tristan stands in front of it keeping it shut.

"-: Get out of my way, NOW!"

"-: Rory, think about this a second"

"-: I'm tired of thinking, if I had we wouldn't be here."

"-: True"

"-: Well move then."

"-: Rory, you're going to regret this."

"-: So what? Aren't you the one that told me to loosen up?"

"-: Yeah, but this is not what I had in mind."

"-: No sleeping with you was."

"-: Point taken."

"-; And?"

"-: After you."

I give him a victorious smile as I walk pass him inside.

The next morning as we lay in bed beside each other talking about the night before Tristan examines my newly made tattoo for the first time in the daylight.

"-: Rory Gilmore I can't believe you did that!"

"-: Neither can I."

"-: I've to admit though, it's very sexy."

"-: Tristan for you everything is sexy", I answer watching him giving me his most innocent look where he lays.

I take my pillow and whack him on the head.

"-: Ouch. What was that for?"

"-: To wipe that look off your face", I reply before hitting him again.

"-: Oh that's it Gilmore!"

Tristan gets a hold of his own pillow and a pillow fight follows which to this day I'm not entirely sure who won.

Basically that's how we spent our summer together in an easy going, no worries kind of mood topped with playful banter and great sex. Sadly our fun in the sun time came to an end too soon since we arrived at our last stop Las Vegas much too fast.

TBC

**Since I seem to have pissed/annoyed people by my previously chapters' ending begging for reviews, as it was put, I feel a need to explain why I did this. I've written more fan fictions than this one and on one of them I had gotten very few reviews and it seemed like no one was reading it, so I wanted to make sure I had loyal readers to this one, and that's why I asked for reviews. However since I seem to have readers I won't anymore do that anymore, but feel free to do so anyway and as always constructive criticism is welcome! **

**Fran:**

**In what way did you find it strangely formatted? I can see how you think it's a bit rushed but I wanted to establish the relationship between Rory and Tristan early on and besides it's inclined in the title that it won't dwell on things too long.**

**Chubs88: Not to give away too much but the answer on your question is no. If you want to know when keep reading**

**To the rest of you guys a BIG THANK YOU!! I just love reviews!!:)**


	5. Las Vegas

**Las Vegas**

By the time we arrived in Las Vegas Tristan too had gotten used to live in hostels and cheap hotels. However the one we checked into this time was fancier than our previous accommodations mainly because the hotels in Vegas are a lot cheaper than in other places.

"Wow this is great"

"And to think two months ago you would have frown upon this one too"

"True, see what a good influence you have on me Gilmore."

"Hmm I don't know about that"

Tristan questionably raises his eye-brows, so I quickly continue.

"What I mean is that I'm the one that have lived out this summer."

"When you put it that way, yeah, you become a regular badass."

"Tristan that's not what I mean."

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself."

"I know. It's really my fault since I keep on handing you them on a silver plate like everything else in your life."

"I'm wounded."

"Oh please", I roll my eyes at him.

"On a more serious note though, I have to agree with you. You have done a totally 180 this summer and I don't know if you will fit in New Haven wearing that", Tristan says referring to my outfit, which consists of a pair of black stone washed, ripped jeans and a black backless tang top." Not that I'm complaining. I like the new you, especially the devil."

"And to think that you tried to stop me from doing it."

"I'm the first one to admit I was wrong."

"Yessss. VICTORY!"

I roll on top of him and pin his arms down while kissing his neck.

"Ah me like"

"I beat."

"So you think your mom will recognize you with the newly added metal and lack of hair and clothes?"

"Talk about a mood killer."

"Sorry"

"It's ok. To tell you the truth I don't know how I will be met because let's face it I didn't leave my mom on the best of terms and to top it off all contact I have had with her during the summer is a couple of postcards saying I'm alive and ok. I dunno just the thought of it all make me sad because as long as I can remember she has been my best friend, well at least until I hit my teens and realized I didn't want to be a copy of her but I still want to be her friend. However, in order for that to work she has to see me, the real Rory and I'm not sure she is ready for that or ever will be"

Throughout my little speech Tristan is shaking his head.

"What?", I finally ask him irritated.

"It's just that I never heard someone say they want to have their mom as their friend. Personally I don't know my mother and have no desire to change that either. My parents are typical Hartford elite that just got me for show; ya know because it was what everyone expected. I was raised by nannies and I doubt my parents even miss me."

"Wow, how did we get from foreplay to this?"

"Don't ask me, I've an idea though how to make it go away."

"I'm all ears."

"Let's go clubbing and enjoy our last carefree night together. Since our vacation is over tomorrow we will have enough time obsessing about it then, so what do you say?"

"Lead the way."

**_I remember the first couple of clubs and drinks but as the night progressed everything got kind of blurry, I think at some point there were striptease involved but I'm not sure. As you all notice the night is basically a blank for me. Somehow though, don't ask me how we made it back to our hotel room because that's where I woke up the next morning by the harsh sunlight._**

As my surroundings slowly start to clear so does my hangover and when I make the big mistake of moving my nausea hits me full force. Realizing I'm about to vomit I try to get up to go to the bathroom, but discover that my legs are tangled in the sheets. I quickly untangle myself and bolt to the bathroom barely making it before I get the pleasure of seeing last night's dinner in reverse.

Five minutes toilet hugging later I stumble back to the bedroom only to be run past by Tristan on his way to said bathroom. Suspecting why he is in a hurry and being too hangover to care I throw myself on the bed pulling the cover over my head trying to block out the noise. Not long after Tristan follows suit but the moving his return causes make my nausea start all over again and my second trip to the bathroom that morning is a fact. This time I decide to place myself on the bathroom floor until my stomach calms down a little. In a vain attempt to help this on its way I put my left hand on my bare stomach but upon feeling some cold metal I look down at my hand seeing something that causes me to jump of the floor running out to Tristan.

"TRISTAN", I scream.

"Rory, please headache here", is all he gets out.

"WHY DO I HAVE A RING ON MY LEFT RING FINGER?

"WHAT!"

I have to laugh seeing the same transformation on him that I just went through in the bathroom. Fast as lightning he takes a look at his own ring finger and sure enough it isn't bare anymore. Realization slowly starts to hit the both of us.

"We didn't, did we?", he asks unsure.

"I don't know. I don't fucking remember!", I'm screaming laying my head in my hands but then my logical side takes over." Wait a minute...if we did it, there has to be some sort of paperwork somewhere."

"Right, so what are we waiting for?"

We immediately start to look through our clothes from the night before. I can see Tristan finding some crumple receipts in his pants but I don't pay much attention to it and just continue searching the room.

" Rory"

" Mmm", I answer distracted.

"I've found something."

"Oh, do I want to know?"

"You tell me Mrs Dugrey."

"No, no, no, no, no….", I walk over and snap the receipt from a paralyzed Tristan.

Upon reading what it says I realized I'm in fact a married woman and I sink down next to him trying to recover from the shock of it all.

"This is not happening. This is not how I planned my wedding hell I don't even remember getting married. Aren't we too young to get a legal marriage? Of course not because this is Vegas. Man I can't be married, I'm a freshman at college hell I'm not even that. I just can't, I'm not ready to be a rich man's trophy wife, going to functions, giving my life up", I ramble.

"Rory, breathe"

"Right"

"We got to be able to get this thing annulled. Somehow we will figure it out"

"I don't have time today. I'm going home, remember?"

"Yeah. I'll check it up then and give you a call at Yale when things have settled down. Ok?"

I nod in response and Tristan kisses away some tears that have escaped my eyes without me noticing.

"Ok", I try to recompose myself. "What time is it?"

"1pm"

"OMG, my bus leaves in like 30 minutes."

I get my things together while Tristan gets dressed and within ten minutes we are on our way to the Greyhound station. We arrive maybe 15 minutes before the bus leaves and I have just enough time to get my tickets before I have to board it. Since time is running out on us our good bye gets a bit rushed with just some kisses and before I know it I'm on the bus on my way back to reality.

TBC


	6. Surprises

**Surprises**

I'm sitting on my bed, in the room I share with Paris, propped up against some pillows trying to read the latest book assignment from my lit. class, which normally wouldn't be a problem but lately my concentration has been disturbed mostly by thoughts of Tristan, probably just the hormones talking though. With a sign I turn my attention back to the book but in vain as my thoughts once again wanders to that blonde haired, blue eyed boy, who I haven't heard from in 7 months time. I wonder how he is. Is Stanford treating him well? Is he dating anyone? Who I'm I kidding he is Tristan Dugrey of course he is dating someone. Since I haven't heard from since our brief good bye on a greyhound station in Las Vegas, I assume we still are married, not that I've told anyone, a skill I have mastered lately. I who used to be the worst liar in whole Connecticut have now become your regular hustler. Paris storms into our common room interrupting my thoughts.

"RORY!", she screams on the top of her lungs. "Where are you?

"In the bedroom."

"Well get out here. You've no idea who I ran into at the store."

"Someone fascinating, I'm sure", I say trying my hardest to keep the sarcasm out of my voice, something I must have been successful at because Paris doesn't pick up on it as she normally does.

"You come out and be the judge of that."

"Paris, do you have any idea how long it took for me to get comfortable?"

"No and to be honest I don't really care, so get your butt out here now or I'll come and drag you by the hair."

"Fine I'm coming."

I get up, something that isn't all that easy these days, to go and see who has gotten Paris so worked up.

The moment I step into our common room I regret giving in because out there stands no one else than the guy, who occupied my thoughts mere minutes before.

"Tristan you remember Rory don't you?"

I can see how his eyes grow wide when he sees me standing there hands on my stomach trying to hide it, which is a losing battle.

"OMG, RORY YOU ARE PREGNANT!"

"And here I thought I was just getting fat… Thanks for clearing that up Sherlock."

"What, how, when…?", he stammers.

"What: I'm knocked up, bun in the oven, bambino on the way. When: 7 months ago. How: if you don't know that you need a talk about the birds and the bees."

"But...but…but…I still don't understand…"

"Keep doing that for a couple of more hours and you will be at where I was when I first found out."

"I can verify that and for the record, don't even bother asking who the father is because I have tried everything and she doesn't budge, trust me."

"I don't need to. I already know."

"You do? a surprised Paris repeats. "Who is it then?"

"Me."

"Come again."

"I'm the father. Look Paris I'm sure you want to know how this could happen but it's a long story and I would like to talk to Rory in private now so will you excuse us?"

Paris just stands there dumbfound nodding and Tristan half pushes half drags me into the bedroom.

"_I remember that day. I was so confused but most of all floored because I didn't see that one coming, but when I think about it now I can't believe I missed it."_

"_I do."_

"_Be nice or you're getting some quality time with the couch tonight."_

"_I surrender" Jess holds up his hands to emphasize his point._

"_Woos", Rory says._

"_You have no idea how lumpy that couch is."_

"_Slept there a lot have you?"_

"_I'm living with Paris, what do you think?"_

"_Hey what happened with I surrender"_

_Instead of answering her Jess leans in for a kiss._

"_Enough with the public display of affection (PDA) already", Rory protests._

"_Sorry", they say in unison._

"_No you aren't"_

"_True", they say yet again in unison._

"_Ya know the whole talking in each others mouths, not cute."_

"_Sorry."_

"_Why do I feel like we are going around in circles here? Anyway back to the day in question."_

Tristan slams the door shut behind him.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about the baby?

"Because", I answer weakly.

"Rory that not going to cut it, so spill!"

"Fine you got an hour or so?

"Rory""

"Ok, ok jeez don't bite my head off. You got to understand that when I first found out I could barely function myself, let alone tell someone else and it took me some time to snap out of the daze that induced and even then I didn't know what to do. Those couple of weeks, which proceeded my decision was the worse in my entire life and when I finally had made up my mind I had to face telling my mom.

"O yeah, how did she take it?"

"She still doesn't talk to me, which means I won't be getting any help from her, which in turn means I have to quit school after this term. I guess I wanted to spare you the pain and shock something like this brings along. In addition I didn't want you to give up your dreams like I did. By the way what are you doing here?", I ask, the thought just popped up in my head.

"Being a college drop-out."

"Come again."

"I dropped out of college."

"Why?"

"Because from the moment I got there it felt all wrong but for my family's sake I sucked it up for a while, but last week it came down to a boiling point and I just couldn't take it anymore. I've actually gone in therapy for a couple of months and come to the conclusion that in order for me to be happy I have to start being selfish and go after what I want and that's why I'm here hoping that you will have me."

"I'm lost."

"I don't know when it happened but somewhere along the line I fell for you, hard."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I love you."

"I need to sit down."

"Not exactly the answer I was hoping for."

"No, no it's not that. It just a little eerie, like you just read my mind or something, because I love you too."

"Yeah?", Tristan asks carefully like he doesn't believe what he is hearing.

"Yeah", I reply with a smile.

Tristan beams out of joy and hurriedly kisses me with all that he is, causing us to fall back on my bed. Not long into the kiss I can feel his hands making their way under my sweater.

"Tristan, we can't do this."

"Oh I'm sorry, is it bad for the baby?"

"No", I laugh feeling happy for the first time in months. "It's just a physical impossibility."

"Why?"

"Because of this", I say patting on my 7months pregnant belly.

"Now Mary, since when have little details like that ever stopped me?"

"Good point, but how..."

"Just leave it to yours truly."

"Do your worse."

"Oh I intend to", he smirks.

After we both have climaxed we crawl, naked, under the blanket on my bed, intertwine our fingers and just enjoy each other company.

"How can you be attracted to me now?", I say out of the blue.

"How can I not?"

"Because I look like a walrus."

"Rory, you have never been more beautiful and besides you're my walrus."

I smack him.

"If that's how you like it these days you should have said something."

"Ahh", I scream in frustration diving into my pillow, but as usual these days, it doesn't take long for my mood to change and all of the sudden I feel myself crying.

"Rory, what's wrong?", I hear Tristan's worried voice asking.

"Nothing", I mumble.

"Rory, look at me."

When I won't turn around on my own he does that for me.

"Now this doesn't look fine to me", he says drying my tears.

"It's just, what are we going to do Tris? I mean this is all great but where do we go from here? Where will you stay? What is our deal? We have been sleeping together for years yeah, but things are different now, it's just not us, there is an innocent baby that I won't let get in the middle of this. I've grown up with a father that came in and out of my life as he pleased and I won't put my child trough the same emotional rollercoaster."

"Rory, slow down will you? I have no intention of being an on and off dad. I was raised with one myself remember and I don't want to be that kind of dad to my kid. I know it won't be easy but I promise you that I will be with you every step of the way and I'll never be far away from neither you nor the baby. I've finally found what's making me happy and it's you and now I want to spend the rest of my life making you and our baby just as happy as you make me."

"You already do, more by the minute. By how do you plan on accomplishing that?"

"First off I need to find a work and a place to stay, hopefully with you and our….Do you know what gender is?"

"No I want it to be a surprise and yes I would love to move in with you, hell we are already married aren't we?"

"Well yeah, I have been too distracted to do something about that", he says embarrassed. "What's so funny?"

"You're cute when you're blushing."

"Ok, moving on. Second I won't let you drop out of school, somehow we will find a way for you to continue, I promise."

I smile and kiss him.

"I appreciate the thought but I don't think it's possible. You see my grandparents' are paying for Yale and I don't think they will do so after they find out about my condition."

"Wait, you haven't told them?"

"No, you, mom and Paris are the only ones who know…well as I have told...obviously my classmates and teachers have noticed but I haven't said anything."

"Wow, you need to tell them, like now."

"I know it just that I'm scared considering how my mom reacted."

"I can understand that. Would it feel better if I'll go with you?"

"You would do that?"

"Of course just tell me when."

"When, it's Friday and I haven't exactly been to the Friday night dinners as the deal is lately and my grandma is pretty pissed about it and made me promise to come plus my mom will be there."

"When do we go?"

"In 30 minutes."

"We better get ready then."

I nod and reluctantly we get out of bed preparing to go to my grandparents.

TBC


	7. Coming clean

**Coming Clean**

After some searching I find a black maternity dress I can wear with a blue cardigan over, hoping it will tone down my stomach a bit, talk about mission impossible and decide to let my hair hang loose, to wear my necklace with the wedding ring on underneath the cardigan and to put on a couple of silver earrings . Last but not least I squeeze my poor swollen feet into my shoes. Upon entering our common room I see that Tristan also has changed into more formal clothes now wearing a black suit with a light blue shirt, looking as handsome as ever. My first instinct is to jump him but I settle for standing in the doorway staring at him. Almost as he feels my eyes on him he turns around.

"Hi gorgeous", he greets me.

"Not looking too shabby yourself."

"That hot huh?"

"Nice to see some things never change, like your self-confidence."

"Ah you know you love me", he says smiling the smile of his that melts me every time.

"God help me but I do", I answer, giving him a peck on his lips before heading out.

"Hey that's all I get!" he screams at my retreating back.

"For now yeah", I scream back at him swaying my hips at bit for the extra effect.

"Tease!", he answers but never the less he follows me out.

We are greeted at the door of the Gilmore mansion by the latest maid that after she has taken care of our coats, is about to show us to the rest of the party but when grandma enters the hallway she beats her to it.

"It's about time you show…" grandma chokes on her own words when she lays her eyes on me in all my glory.

"Hi grandma", I say as nonchalant I can trying my hardest to swallow back the tears, which is threatening to fall after seeing the look of disappointment in her eyes.

"Emily, was that Rory who came?" grandpa comes out asking caring his usual martini glass and I'm not kidding you when I say you could literally see the colour drain from his face.

"Dad did you just say Rory?" mom enters the room wondering closely followed by, to my surprise, my dad.

Dad's eyes go wide at the sight of me while mom all of the sudden finds the floor very fascinating.

"Are you hiding anyone more in there?" I joke in an attempt to lighten up the mood, but those words have barely left my mouth before yet another two persons emerge from the dinning room, unknown to me but from the way Tristan tenses up I know they aren't to him.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"Well dad it's pretty simple actually I'm pregnant."

"I can see that! I was referring more to the how, when why and what is he doing here?" dad angrily points at Tristan. "Lor did you know about this?"

"About the pregnancy yes but I figured it was Rory's place to tell you guys but I had no idea it would take her as long as it did because you're like what six months along by now."

"Seven."

"But I don't know what he is doing here though", mom continues referring to my present company.

"I'll like to know the answer to that myself", the man I don't recognize speaks up for the first time.

"And a big hello to you too dad", Tristan answers him coldly.

"Oh no they are your parents", I whisper to him but he chooses to ignore me.

However I take his hand in mine anyway giving it a reassuring squeeze in order to show him my support.

"I'm still waiting for an answer and for your sake I hope it is a good one, like you just happened to show up here at the same time because quite honestly after your ill made decision to quit Stanford I don't think our family's reputation can take much more. Especially not you being friends with her! Following mommy's footsteps are we Miss Gilmore? Getting knocked up at 19, talk about being weak!" Mr Dugrey spits out.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that! She is so much better than you and if you think coming here tonight telling everyone about the baby was easy you got another thing coming. It takes a very strong person to do that something Rory is otherwise she wouldn't have come as far as she has. Not only is she the strongest person I know but also the most beautiful one inside out unlike you."

"I'm still dying to know what you are doing here Tristan because coming here after last time takes some nerve", dad is at it again.

"He is here because I asked him to be, ok?"

"So this is just your latest conquest, trying to earn brownie points son? And to be honest I thought you could chose anyone you wanted so why this morally corrupt thing…not only did her mother have her outside marriage disgracing her family, now she is standing here herself knocked up and not even having the decency to keep away while the newest bastard of Hartford is cooking. And no father to be seen, spreading her legs to anyone just like her mother, really Tristan…I expected more from you", Mr Dugrey spit out with contemt.

"IF YOU THINK RORY IS MORALLY CORRUPTING HARTFORD BY BRINGING IT INTO THE 21st CENTURY YOU CAN COUNT ME IN TOO BECAUSE I'M THE FATHER", Tristan screams.

"WHAT?" Mr Dugrey chokes out.

"I said I'm the father," he repeats calmly.

"Do you have any proof of that or are you just taking this tramp's word for it?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I MIGHT REGRET LIKE SMASHING YOUR SKULL IN, WHICH QUITE HONESTLY IS LOOKING VERY APPEALING RIGHT ABOUT NOW", Tristan continues screaming at his dad.

"I'm not going to help you support this bastard of a child that some slut you slept with claims are yours"

"Don't you dare speak to my daughter like that", mom pipes up to my defence.

Mr Dugrey, however, takes no notice of her interruption as he continues staring at Tristan, who at this point is taking deep breaths trying to will himself not to punch his dad's brains out.

"Before opening your mouth father dearest, you should have your facts straight. One this child isn't a bastard because we are married, two and most important is that I trust Rory with my whole heart and there is not even a shadow of a doubt in my mind that this baby is mine."

"This is even worse than I thought. I will help you out if this mess but it's the last time, so get your coat we're leaving and that goes for you too Francine."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh yes you're."

"NO"

"Tristan, if you don't come with us this instant so help me God but I have no longer a son."

"I already told you I'm not going anywhere."

"Have it you way, consider yourself disowned. Francine, will you hurry up!"

With a huff they both disappear.

"Now that went well."

"I'm so sorry Tris, so sorry. I know what it feels like."

I give him a hug stroking his back trying to comfort him while tears are streaming down my cheeks because of the damn hormones.

"This is very touching and all but I agree with the Dugreys, what the hell kind of mess have you gotten yourself into?" grandpa half screams.

"Round two," I whisper to Tristan as we turn around with a sign facing the Gilmore's.

"Rory, you of all people should be more careful."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It's suppose to mean that your own origin isn't exactly something to be proud of and one would think you want to redeem yourself for it by setting a good example, but what do you do? You go and get yourself in basically the same mess"

"You know what grandpa I'm sick and tired of always having to make up for mom's mistake not to mention the notion that I myself is one. Guess what I'm not her, I'm me and you need to start accepting that.

"Could have fooled me."

"How? I admit this isn't what I planned but news flash I'm not perfect I made a mistake, not mom but ME. And the only similarity between my situation and hers is that she was and I will be a teen when giving birth, but it ends there. My baby's father actually wants to take a part of his child's life on the contrary to some other people I know."

"That I assume was meant for me, but Rory honey being who I'm I know what's going on in a boy's head at that age and let me tell you something if you think for a second he is going to stay, you got another thing coming.

"You ought to know running is your speciality."

"Furthermore I understand sex and all this is new to you and that you were seduced by the notion of it all not to mention from Tristan over there but don't be so damn naive. You need to prepare yourself for life as a single mom and from where I'm standing you haven't."

"Dad, Tristan did not seduce me or anything else of that nature if anything I took advantage of him. You see the first time we slept together was on a party he got dumped at, on the top of a piano three years ago, so don't go calling me naive or this is all so new to me because guess what it is not."

"Back up here a second, I'm really interested in the married part. How did all that happen?" mom asks.

"As you might have figured out already, Tristan was the one I spent the summer with and our last stop was in Las Vegas. Since both of us were really nervous about seeing our families again we got wasted and woke up the next morning with matching rings. Apparently also with a baby on the way cuz that's the only time we practiced unsafe sex."

"Have you planned for this baby at all? Like where to live? How to earn a living? Or how to get an education?"

"We haven't figured everything out yet but..."

"What a surprise! I guess I yet again have to come to the rescue, so kids this is what's going to happen, first of all you will get married."

"Grandpa are you listening to me? We already are married."

"A sleazy Vegas wedding doesn't count, Tristan you will come and work with me at the firm and…"

"With all due respect Mr Gilmore you can't go around dictating our lives, I don't want to work in your business please respect that."

"Want and want. You have a baby on the way, there is no question about what you want anymore you have to start acting responsible."

"Like getting my daughter knocked up is responsible."

"Look at your own track record before opening your big mouth dad."

"I'm not an idiot. I know I have to make something out of myself but right now I don't know what that is and if I wanted someone else to decide I would have stayed at Stanford. I'm willing to take whatever job I can get like waiting tables, being a sales clerk or cleaning hotel rooms whatever it takes to get Rory through college and the baby well taken care off."

"And you think that is enough? A baby costs money," grandma adds.

At this point I'm seething not only did Tristan have to take his own parents blow out but now he is also the one taking all the blame from the Gilmore's.

"Will you stop talking like I'm not even here! It isn't like I'm an innocent bystander in all this. If I were I wouldn't have been sleeping with him on regular bases during high school cheating on all my boyfriends in the process. I liked it a lot ok. I loved being able to be myself for once and I still do. He understood me like no one else; he didn't have all this expectations on what I should do or how I should act. Tristan has been really good at answering your questions so far but enough is enough!" I explode.

"Finish?" he smiles winking at me.

"O yeah let's get out of this joint."

We storm out leaving a very confused lot behind us.

TBC


	8. It's gonna be ok

**It's Gonna Be Ok**

The ride back to my dormitories is silent and I can practically see how Tristan is shutting down more and more the closer we get to Yale. Any attempt to conversation is futile because some mainstream music is blasting from the radio, so I spend the ride trying to think of anything else than what just has happened but fail at it miserably. To my relief Paris isn't home when we come back, I'm saying to my relief because neither one of us have the energy left for yet another confrontation, not that it would be as bad as the previous one but still there would be questions asked that I don't have the answer to quite yet. Without a word Tristan walks straight into my room, after entering the main room in my suit, and since I don't want him to pull away from me anymore than he already has I quickly follow.

Upon entering my room I see him standing staring out through the window lost in thoughts.

"Tristan, please talk to me."

"There is nothing to say."

"The hell it isn't."

"Your mom hasn't spoken to you in months, why is this different from that other than you give a shit!"

"Because I still have the hope she will come around once the baby is born. It isn't like she has disowned or anything else of that nature and no matter what you say, they are still your parents, and you do give a shit."

"The hearing problem must run in the family because in case you didn't notice I have no longer any parents. Anyway I don't see how any of this is your business."

"It's my business because I love you, you're hurting and I want to be there for you."

"Oh really? How come you didn't care enough to tell me I was going to be a father!"

"I know what you're trying to do and it isn't working. I'm not leaving you so just drop it."

"Maybe you should. What the hell do you see in me anyway? Not even my parents think I'm worth the time of day. Why should you? After all it's my fault you're fighting with your family and not being able to finish Yale. Let's face it since the day I walked into your life I've caused you nothing but pain."

"Just cut the crap Tristan. If it weren't for you I wouldn't be standing here feeling as I do."

"My point exactly. You would be off somewhere having a blast with a bright future and not one as a teenage mom"

"No I wouldn't, what you don't seem to understand is that you saved me from myself in high school and for the record I don't regret a moment I spent with you."

"Now you're the one bullshitting. You and I were just benefiting back then and I don't see how that could have helped you one bit, sure there where great fucks but other than that I fail to see any connection"

"The connection is that it allowed me to be happy and free for the first time in a long time. Thanks to you dragging me out partying and showing me a good time I got the energy I needed to manage Chilton."

"Like that had something to do with me."

"It had. And get this into your thick head; your parents are idiots if they can't see how great you're. I mean you stood up for me today without even thinking, not many people would do that."

Tristan sneers at me like he doesn't believe a word I'm saying and that is when it really hit me, for the first time, what a number his parents have done on him. Not just tonight but during his entire upbringing always pawning him off to the nanny of the day and making him feel unwanted.

Ever since I stopped talking he has gone back to his staring. Not knowing what to do I snake my arms around him from behind and lean my head against his back. We stand like that me holding him for about half an hour before I even get some kind of reaction from him showing me he notices me being there. He turns around and hugs me looking like a lost boy as he clings onto our embrace like his life depended on it. Soon I feel something wet on my neck and realize Tristan is silently crying but for each minute that pass his body is shaking more and more from suppressed sobs. I pull out of our embrace, leading him to the bed where I sit him down while I go and change into something more comfortable in this case a pair of sweatpants and a big t-shirt.

After I've changed I proceed to rummage through his suitcase settling on a pair of pyjama pants. When I re-enter my room I discover that Tristan hasn't moved an inch since I left and has given up his fight against his sobs and are now crying uncontrollably. Seeing he is in a daze all too familiar to me I know he won't be able to change clothes himself so I undress him, revealing the body which I love, only to put on his pyjama bottoms. I leave his clothes in a pile on the floor before guiding him in underneath the covers and positioning myself opposite to him wrapping my arms around his frame trying to offer comfort. It's not just a little scary seeing my rock break down completely but at the same time I know he has kept all of this inside way too long and tonight was just the last straw.

"Why don't they want me?" he asks in a childlike voice.

"Shush, shush", I sooth him rubbing his back the best way I can considering the speed bump, also known as my stomach, separating us.

After a while Tristan falls asleep from pure exhaustion and not long after I follow suit since the day has taken its tow on me too.

The next morning I'm woken up from my slumber by the damn cell phone of mine. I try to get up as quiet as possible but being pregnant it's not the easiest task, nevertheless I succeed in my aim not to wake him up. Grabbing my cell from my desk I make my way out to the living room before answering, not even bothering to check the caller-id.

"Hello."

"Rory, it's me."

"Mom to what do I owe this honour?" I ask sarcastic.

"Ok I deserved that."

"Oh you do and so much more but I don't have all day so let's just cut to the chase, what do you want?"

"To talk."

"Go ahead."

"In person."

"Hate to break it to you but I've other things to do, like go flat hunting and taking care of my husband after that lovely display yesterday."

"Rory, please," she begs.

"Fine" I sign. "Can you meet me at the café four blocks from here in an hour?" I hate the fact that I can't resist mom's begging.

"Sure I'll be there. See ya then."

"Yeah see ya."

After we hang up I jump into the shower getting ready for our meeting. I figure Tristan needs all the sleep he can get so I decide against waking him up and just leave a note on the desk saying where I'm off to.

On my way to the cafe I walk pass an apartment complex with a vacancy sign, and I go in to have a look. The flat in question is a fairly spacious newly renovated 2 room flat, with fake wooden floors in all the rooms except the bathroom, which has a waterproof light blue floor. The wallpapers all go in a light tone of blue, yellow or green. The bathroom has tiled walls and a bathtub. Although the kitchen isn't all that modern it has a working stove and fridge, which is enough for me. I stand there admiring it probably with a wide smile on my lips when I'm approached by a man in his mid sixties.

"Hello miss my name is Scott Hansen and I'm the owner of this complex and by the look on your face I take it that you like what you are seeing."

"I'm Rory and yes I'm in love with it. What's the rent?"

"500 a month."

The instant I hear the number I know it's too expensive for us and disappointment must be painted all over my face.

"Rory, are you alright?"

"Yeah, thank you for your time Mr Hansen but this is too expensive for us."

"Us?"

"My husband, me and our future little one. I know this is rude asking but you don't happen to know anywhere cheaper where there are vacancies?"

"Now wait here a minute, maybe we can work something out. The old janitor of this place is retiring in a couple of week's time and I need someone to fill that position. Now I should warn you that it doesn't pay anything but you will be able to live to a reduced rent instead and if I have to guess on top of my head I would say maybe for 250 a month since the job isn't all that time consuming I don't think I can knock anything more off the rent. But as I said it's just little things that need to be done and they can mostly be done in the evenings, so you can have an ordinary paying day job too. Are you interested?"

"Are you kidding me! Yes. Why would you do that?"

"I need to find someone fast and if your husband is anything like you I think it will be fine."

"Thank you so much for the offer Mr Hansen."

"Please call me Scott."

"Scott, I hate to ask you for this but can I've a couple of days to talk it over with my husband and maybe show him the place?"

"Of course. How about we set up an appointment for you to see the flat together say the day after tomorrow?"

"That would be great. Is 10 am good for you?"

"10 am will be fine."

"Good, I'll see you then Scott. And thanks again you're being very kind."

"You're welcome and bye."

The rest of the way to the meeting with mom I'm walking on clouds, if just Tristan agrees with me we have somewhere to live is screaming in my head.

The sight of mom sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in front of her brings me back to earth though. I buy myself a Danish and an own cup of java before joining her at the table.

"Hi, so what's this meeting about?" I ask straight to the point.

"You're drinking decaf?" mom asks surprised

"No you know I hate decaf, its plain coffee."

"But Rory the baby..."

"Is fine as long as I don't overdo it, but we are getting a bit off track here, why did you want to see me?"

"To apologize".

"That I wasn't expecting. Why now? You have had plenty of time getting over the shock and just pick up the phone, like you obviously still know how to do, just to ask how life was treating me."

"I know, please Rory just hear me out."

"I'm listening."

"It wasn't just the fact that you wound up pregnant that made me blow a fuse when you told me about said pregnancy. I think it started the day you graduated Chilton and got caught with Tristan in the gazebo. You see all of the sudden you weren't my innocent little Rory anymore, I could actually see some of my rebellious streak in you and it scared me. Then you ran away over the summer and came back all changed both inside out and the picture got clearer. The last straw was the day you came to Stars Hollow saying you were pregnant because then I didn't see just some rebellious streaks in you no I saw the whole damn thing and I didn't know how to handle it so I pushed you away. Rory, I was scared shitless.

"And you don't think I was? I had just done the hardest thing I ever had to do in my entire life and you just shut me out."

"And for that I'm sorrier than you will ever know. You see you were right about all you said yesterday. I didn't want to see the real you just the perfect daughter I wanted to have in every way and that's not humanly possibly."

"This is all fine and dandy but you've had months to figure this out, so why did you decide that today was the day?"

"Because yesterday was a wake up call for me when I saw the way my parents were treating you realization that I had done the exact same thing hit me. I had turned into my parents the moment you didn't follow the plan I had made up for you and I don't want that. I would like nothing more than you to forgive me? Do you think you have it in you to do that?"

"I don't know mom. If you had asked me 3 months ago yeah, but now it's gone so much time and I just can't forget the way you turned your back on me when I needed you the most, just because I messed up."

"Yet again I'm so sorry. I've missed you lots and I want to be a part of your life and with whoever that may include, please believe me Rory."

"I've missed you too, but it's too little too late just to pick up where we left off, not that was a great place to be at for a start. Mom, I've changed a lot from the Rory you knew, I don't know if I ever was entirely that way, so if you are serious about wanting to be a part of my life again you need to get to know me, the real one this time around. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes, I can."

"Then I'm willing to give it a try."

"I'm so happy you said that."

Mom gets up and gives me a big hug.

"I've missed you so much kiddo", she whispers in my ear.

"I'm sorry to do this to you but I have to go back home."

"Oh yeah how is Tristan holding up after yesterday?"

"I don't know. He was still asleep when I left."

"Send my regards."

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye"

Leaving mom behind me I have a feeling everything is going to be ok.

TBC


	9. Interruptions

**Interruptions**

About a month has passed since the big Hartford debacle and Tristan as well as my relationship with mom has recovered little by little.

When Tristan and I enter my dorm room at Yale we are met by a hilarious picture consisting of Paris jumping around the room on one leg.

"What happened to you?", Tristan asks trying his hardest not to laugh.

"I hit my toe in one of your God damn boxes! I love you both but I swear to God if you don't give me a chance to see my legs' natural colour soon I'm going to kill you", Paris goes off.

"Whoa easy, tomorrow is moving day remember?" I reassure her.

"Right, ok", Paris recomposes herself and then remembers where we have been. "How did the check up go? "

"Fine, everything is right on schedule."

"Nice to hear, so what's the gender?"

"Paris, give it a rest! I already told you I don't want to know."

"Ok, ok it's just that it would make it a hell of a lot easier to buy baby gifts."

"Just steer away from anything pink and you'll be fine."

"Have it your way, now if you will excuse me, I'm going out that is if I can find a path to the door."

"Say hey to Jess from me."

"Will do, bye Gilmore."

"Bye"

Paris finally gets her things together and head out the door leaving us alone for the first time in a week.

"Ah I thought she never leave" Tristan says sneaking his arms around me and starts kissing my neck but somewhere in the process of him doing so I involuntarily let out a yawn

"Tired of me already Ror?" Tristan chuckles.

"Never, just a long day", I answer trying to suppress another yawn.

"Ok that's it, next stop bed for you Missy."

"If you think that is for the best", I smirk.

"To sleep Rory, jeez I'm beginning to think I have some bad influence on you!"

"Just beginning?" I laugh.

"Ha, ha, actually sleep sounds pretty good to me too right about now."

"Since when did you get so boring?"

"Since I have to lift boxes all day tomorrow with you all too nice step in dad, whom I'm sure will be thrilled spending the day with me after finding out I'm responsible for that", he says pointing at my stomach.

"Don't worry about Luke, he barks worse than anything."

"I hope you're right."

"I'm."

I turn around meaning to give him a quick peck on the lips before going to bed but somehow it all develops to a full out make out session on the couch, both of us forgetting all about sleep and just as things starts to get hot and heavy there is a knock on the door.

"Ignore it", Tristan whispers.

I nod and pull him closer but whoever is at the door won't go away so after a while I just give up trying to ignore the persistent knocking.

"I better get that", I sign.

"Don't Ror", Tristan pleads trying to change my mind by pulling me in for another kiss.

"It's no use Tris, I can't concentrate".

"Ok, then I'll better go and take a cold shower."

"You do that", I smile at the idea that I still in my state, can get him so aroused that there is a need for a cold shower.

"Meanie."

Despite all his complains he gives in and with a groan he moves away so I can get up and walk well rather waddle to the door and while doing so I feel his eyes on my back and can basically see his trademark smirk in place as he enjoys the view, don't ask me why. When I come to the door I turn around and give him my I mean business look to which he surrenders and makes his way to the bathroom.

"This better be good", I say as I open the door.

Imagine my surprise upon seeing the person standing there is none other than Dean, my ex-boyfriend.

"What are you doing here Dean?"

"What the hell Rory you're pregnant!"

"Really, what gave it away?" I reply sarcastic looking down at my speed bump.

Dean either doesn't pick up on my sarcasm or chooses to ignore it because he just continues.

"I've missed you so much since we broke up Rory.

"Aha", I just stand there dumbfounded waiting for him to continue since I can't say the same.

"And I think we owe it to ourselves to give us another try. Especially now when you need a father to that bastard of yours and I'm ready to be that father."

"Dean, what we had is in the past and I'm not even sure we should have been together in the first place, so no I'm not getting back together with you, not now, not ever.

"Ah still so deluded, there is no way to deny our chemistry"

"What chemistry? There is no chemistry whatsoever.

"You don't have to be afraid of it Rory, come on let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh yes you're", Dean steps forward and grabs my wrists pulling me with him despite my protests.

"Let go off me."

"Not a chance you're coming with me."

Thank God Tristan chooses that exact moment to come out from the bathroom.

"Let go of her now man!" Tristan threatens Dean upon seeing us.

Dean instantly lets go off my wrists when he spots his arch enemy.

"Where do you get the balls to show up here after how you corrupted my sweet Rory, tricking her to sleep with you on her graduation!"

"Well maybe she felt like being with a real man for once."

"She was perfectly happy in our relationship".

"Apparently not since she came to me."

"Oh you…"

"Will you guys STOP TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE I WEREN'T HERE!" I scream interrupting Dean mid sentence.

"Sorry", Tristan sheepishly apologizes while Dean just stands there all quiet.

"I think it's time for you to go Tristan because Rory and I want to spend some alone time together since we have to make up for lost time" Dean finally opens his mouth but what comes out of it is a complete load of crap.

"Bag boy you need to see a therapist."

"No I don't and you're leaving."

At this point Tristan just stands there shaking his head at Dean's stupidity and I decide to give it a shot.

"Dean, Tristan isn't going anywhere because I WANT him here in fact he lives here, something I can say about you, so the way I see it you have two options either you get out of here now or I will set the police on your sorry ass. Now what will it be?"

"Rory, please fight what ever brainwashing he has done on you, fight for us."

"OMG. How dense are you? I'm IN LOVE with him and I'm carrying his child, so leave now or I swear to God I'll call the police."

"You heard her man. GET OUT!"

"You'll regret this", Dean huffs before he leaves and Tristan slams the door after him.

"Rory, are you ok?"

"Yeah, it just he is such a jackass and…..", I can't bring myself to finish the sentence before laughter overcomes my body at how completely clueless Dean was.

Shortly after my break down I can heard Tristan joining my fit of laughter and it takes us at least 10 minutes to calm down. When we finally do Tristan is the first one to speak.

"So I guess you're ok?"

"I'm fine; I just can't believe I was dating THAT!"

"To be fair you did have a real stud on the side"

"If I weren't so exhausted I would hit you."

"Kinky"

"Shut up"

"Make me"

I roll over straddling him in effect pinning him down with the help of my newfound weight before kissing him. Any attempt for conversation is thrown out the window and we are rapidly approaching the point of no return.

Ring, Ring, Ring.

"You got to be kidding me!", Tristan exclaims.

"It's your cell."

"Don't I know it."

He fishes it up from his pocket and turns it off without even checking the caller id.

"Now where was I?"

"I don't know about you but I was on my way to bed."

"Sounds good."

"Now who is the one with a one tracked mind?", I say waddling towards the bedroom.

"It's all your fault you know since you're the one who has gotten me all riled up!"

"Well take another cold shower then."

"Your tease!" he pouts and I just laugh at him while changing into a huge

T-shirt to sleep in.

Tristan also changes into his sleeping clothes which in his case means a pair pyjama bottoms that leaves his chest bare revealing part of his gorgeous body and I can't help but smile at the sight.

"Now who is the one being a big old tease!"

"What? I'm just getting ready for bed as ordered ma'am".

"Aha, sure you're", I nod at him but at the same time I'm closing the distance between us and when I have reached him I start to trace his muscles with my fingertips before covering his chest with feather light kisses.

"Now that's no fair Ror, ya know I love that" he groans and captures my lips with his backing us toward the bed.

Afterwards we lay semi-cuddled up and Tristan is stroking my arm with his fingertips.

"Now that what I call worth waiting for", I say.

"Like Carlsberg a lot?"

" Ha, ha. Tell me something."

"About what?"

"Anything, I like to hear your voice."

"Ok, I want the baby's last name to be Gilmore"

Startled I sit up.

"What? Why?"

"I just figured since my parents want nothing to do with me and after their reaction hell my whole life I have been ashamed to be a Dugrey. You see the name never represented any family connection for me and I know your last name means something to you."

"It does, but are you sure?"

He pulls me down for another kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" he asks as we break apart.

"Mmm, while being on the subject of names, have you thought of any for the baby?"

"Not really since we don't now the gender because…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence; I have enough of that from mom and Paris. And there is such a thing as gender neutral names."

"Such as?"

"Taylor."

"Nah, sounds too girly to me."

"Rory"

"Now that sounds perfect."

"I don't see you contributing any here."

"Alright, alright, how about Chris?"

"It's my dad's name."

"Enough said, Cody"

"Yeah, Drew,"

"Yet again yeah, Shane"

"Ouch"

"What's wrong?

"The baby kicked again. I swear we have a soccer player in the making here Tristan."

"Maybe it just liked the name."

"Maybe"

Before I can make another suggestion a yawn escapes from my mouth.

"So sleep it is"

"Huh? No I wanna….."

"Yawn again apparently. Mare we got another mouth and then some to figure it out so just go to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us."

"Alright, Night"

"Night"

Next thing I remember is a load bang coming from our front door startling us both and judging by the rays of sun streaming into the room I'll say it's morning.

"What the hell!", Tristan mutters still half asleep and turn around to have a look at what time it's. "Shit it's nine; we forgot to set the alarm yesterday"

"Mmm", is all I come up with because my brain in all honesty didn't work that early in the morning back then.

"Rory, you're even worse than me" Tristan half mutters before I can feel him getting up from the bed to open the door.

Following that act I immediately hog the entire blanket and dive underneath it to block out the harsh sunlight. However my peace doesn't last long since I pretty soon hear my mom's voice as she enters the room.

"Rise and shine, an exciting day awaits, morning, morning, morning my little sunshine, well maybe not so little anymore but still"

"Mom, stop, way to perky."

"I come bearing gifts."

"That better be coffee or I'm so not talking to you."

"Then you're talking to me"

I carefully peek up from my haven and see that she in fact is holding a cup of coffee and I launch for it.

"Whoa easy"

I ignore her input and eagerly take a sip.

"Ugh, this is decaf"

"Sorry but Lukey wouldn't let me buy you anything else."

"TRISTAN!"

"I'm on it Mare!"

"Ah I taught you well"

A couple of minutes later Tristan comes in with a freshly made cup of coffee followed by Luke.

"Here you go my queen" he says and bows after giving me the coffee.

"You know that stuff isn't good for your baby", Luke grunts at us or rather at the supplier in question, Tristan.

"Yeah, well I take my chance since I have seen first hand what a caffeine deprived Rory is like and let me tell you it ain't pretty. Besides the baby is a Gilmore so it probably has coffee floating through its veins already,

"Good point. By the way where is Paris?

"She spent the night with your nephew", I answer his question.

"Ah I knew that little sneak was a little too nice and happy yesterday, I can't believe he tricked me again…grrr… Anyway how about you two get dressed so we can get this moving thing on the way."

"Alright"

Mom and Luke disappear to the living room and we proceed to change into less comfortable clothes.

After a whole day of shuttle traffic between the Yale's dormitories and our new place all our things have finally made the transition. Granted the place looks like a war zone but we all decide that will be tomorrow's problem. Mom and Luke head home after it has been decided they will came back in the morning to help us get some things set up, or rather Luke will help Tristan while mom and I will go doing some shopping for the baby, who is making its present known with its constant kicking. After mom and Luke have left both me and Tristan crash in our new bed and are out like the light.

TBC


	10. The calm before the storm

**The Calm Before The Storm**

We spent our two first weeks after the move, in an unpacking and finals frenzy but as time passed both the boxes and my finals disappeared one by one and somehow I managed to complete my first year at Yale along with decorating all the rooms in the flat, well all except the nursery which we had some disagreement about but at the end of the two weeks in question it had also been decorated and this is where we currently are sprawled out on the floor.

"I can't believe you did all this Tris."

"Don't give me all the credit Luke helped a lot."

"But still… Even more amazing though is how you got my mom to shut up about it for the entire weekend I was there."

"Oh that part was easy, Luke just threatened her to stop serving coffee in the diner", Tristan smiles.

"Yeah that would do it."

"So honestly Rory what do you think?"

Upon his question I take another look around the nursery. The walls are painted in a light green shade which matches the wooden furnitures perfectly and to top it off the room is drowning in stuffed animals. I can practically see myself sitting in the rocking chair with our baby and I smile at the thought.

"I love it Tris, it's so beautiful".

When he hears me saying those words a huge smile appears on his lips and I'm not kidding you when I say he's practically glowing out of joy. You see in all his life he let very few people inside his walls and I'm happy to say I was one of them because when he let you in you got to see a whole different person and this person was someone who appreciated the small things in life and had the most amazing smile that could lit up a room. This is the sweet, loving person I fell in love with.

"I can't believe I'm going to be the father to whoever is going to live here".

"I know what you mean. It's hard to believe that in only two weeks time, give or take, we're going to be responsible for another human being".

"Scary thought".

"To say the least",

"Oh and Tris thank you for not going with the pink idea".

"Well in the words of my stubborn but adorable wife, I don't want to take any chances when it comes to the future mental health of my child".

I try to smack him for making fun of me like always but I'm too slow these days and he catches my hand midair without any problem.

"Ouch", I suddenly say louder than I probably should have.

Tristan immediately let's go off my arm like he got burn or something.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?", he asks concern evident in his voice.

"No", I can't help but smile at how sweet he looks right now." It's just our soccer player practicing away. You wanna feel?"

"Sure"

I take his hand and put it where the baby currently is kicking and just watch all the usual emotions playing in his face. It's not like it's the first time he feels the kicking but he is equally amazed every time, I on the other hand stopped being amazed months ago and now would like nothing more than to get that kid out of me before it causes some serious internal damage with its constant kicking. Finally the baby decides to give it a rest and we fall in a comfortable silence, which soon my dear husband breaks.

"What time do we need to leave to meet your dad tomorrow?"

"Tenish. And again I'm really, really sorry we have to do this on your birthday but afterwards I promise I will give you an amazing, happy and unforgettable birthday".

"I don't have a doubt in my mind about that. But anyhow tenish? Hmm that gives us plenty of time."

"To do what?"

"Wait here". Tristan jumps up to his feet and disappears out of the room.

"Hey no fair! You know I can't get up from the floor by myself anymore", I scream after him.

"Yeah so?", I hear from the kitchen.

"I hate you".

"Love you too!"

I hit the floor with my fits in frustration where I lay feeling like a stranded whale.

After what feels like an eternity but in reality can't have been more than ten minutes Tristan reappears in the doorway. The way he stands there leaning towards the doorframe with arms folded and a smug smile in place reminds me of the first time I met him. O boy did he get on my nerves back then but I'm happy to say that has changed along with so many other prejudice judgement I had made of him that day but one thing that hasn't changed though is that I still have no idea what makes him tick but I figure I have the rest of my life to find that out. Little did I know how untrue that would turn out to be.

"Hi there need a hand?" Tristan asks bringing me back to reality.

"Dugrey, you better get your ass over here this instant or else!"

"On one condition"

"What!" I snap clearly irritated and nearing pissed off.

"You close your eyes and keep them closed until I say otherwise".

"Tristan", I whine.

"Promise".

"Fine, I promise", I hear myself giving in knowing full well he is the only hope I have in ever coming up from the floor.

Promptly I close my eyes and moments later I can feel myself being pulled up and lead to the bathroom and I know this because I can feel the cold tile under my bare feet.

He then leaves me standing in the middle of the room while he proceeds in undressing and exploring my now familiar body, stopping at the stomach to give it an extra stroke before he turns me around to face whatever he has been up to when I was laying helpless on the floor in the nursery.

"Now you can look", he whispers in my ear sending chills down my spine.

Upon opening my eyes I find myself facing a bubble bath surrounded by candle lights.

"What is all this?"

"Well two things actually, one an attempt to get you to unwind after all your finals and two an early birthday present for me",

"How do you figure?"

"Oh come on a chance to spend some time in a bathtub with my beautiful, naked wife I think will do it".

"Oh you say so?"

"Mmm, now get in so I can give you a neck rub".

"Yes sir", I salute him before gliding down in the hot water.

Tristan gets in behind me and wraps his legs around my body starting to massage my neck.

"Ah, this is heaven".

"Couldn't agree with you more".

We stay in the bath until we are all wrinkled before we go to the bed for a long peaceful night of sleep at least for Tristan who falls asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, something I wish was possible for me too but I have trouble finding good enough position to fall asleep in because of the shooting pain in my lower back due to what I think was laying on the floor and writing too many finals in a too short time span, eventually though I fall asleep.

The following morning I'm woken up by the smell of coffee and when opening my eyes I see Tristan sitting on the bed with a cup of java.

"Talk about a perfect picture".

"Huh?"

"You and the beverage of my desires".

"If I would have known it was that easy to get you to admit I'm perfect I would have tried it a long time ago".

I roll my eyes at him and go for the cup which he quickly pulls out of my reach.

"It's gonna cost you".

Knowing full well where this is going I decide to beat him to the punch thus I move over and give him a passionate kiss at the same time I'm rubbing myself against him as a distraction so I unbeknownst to him can steal the coffee. After I've gotten my treasure I alertly pull away victorious.

"Hey where are you going?"

"Nowhere now when I've gotten what I wanted", I answer and slowly put the cup to my lips.

"Ah low shot Mare".

"Can I help it that you're sooo easy to manipulate besides you should know better than deny a Gilmore her elixir of life".

"Point taken, but using sex to get what you want…ttttt…you come a long way Mary".

"You know what they say all is fair in love and coffee".

"I think it's in love and war Rory".

"Nah, it's coffee".

"I give up".

Tristan leans in to give me kiss but I quickly jerk away.

"Nice try buddy, but you are not coming near my coffee".

"Good to know where your priorities lay".

"Ah poor neglected baby…."

"Yeah", Tristan emphasizes his words with a pout.

"But it's not working".

"Damn, I guess I better leave you here with your lover and take a shower".

"You better".

With a shake of his head at my unwillingness to give up the God given gift I have in my hands Tristan gets some clothes together and heads towards the bathroom.

"Tris".

"Yeah?", he asks stopping in the doorway.

"Happy birthday".

"Thanks", he disappears with a smile on his lips and I'm left with my beloved coffee.

While laying there drinking my java trying to wake up I start to think back on our history. It's still hard for me to grasp that the most obnoxious, popular guy in Chilton, the Casanova himself, actually turned out to be someone I'm proud and extremely happy to be together with and not only that but I can't wait for our child to be born. Affectionately I put my hand on my stomach at the thought, feeling the slightest movement and immediately tear up.

"Damn hormones!"

In my quest to find a tissue or something else to dry my tears with I glance at the clock and realize I better stop daydreaming and get a move on because Tristan may be many things but patient isn't one of them.

As fast as I can I jump into a pair of black overall pants, a striped t-shirt and one of Tristan's sweaters and not before long I hear him shouting from the kitchen.

"Rory, will you get a move on we are going to be late!"

"I'm coming, remember me pregnant wife?", I answer him as I waddle out to the kitchen, where he is waiting.

"You know Rory, soon that excuse isn't going to fly anymore".

"Maybe sooner than you think".

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I think my water just broke".


	11. Birthday

**Life on the fast track.**

_Rating: PG-13_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything remotely close to Gilmore Girls!_**

_I've written the present time in bold italics and the parts where Rory is telling them her story in normal style and that's all you have to know, so enjoy._

_Ok here is the deal, I know nothing about having a baby expect for the basic like you go into labour, get ten centimetres dilated, push and have a baby, so all the hospital stuff that happens in the following chapter doesn't necessarily have anything to do with reality, so please bare with me. _

**Chapter 11**

"**_OMG. How did Mr Cool himself handle that?", Paris asks curious._**

"_**He didn't. He spent the following ten minutes running around like a chicken with its head cut off all the while I got my things together", Rory replies chuckling at the memory.**_

"_**Feeling obligated here to defend my gender I can understand why he freaked. This isn't something you blur out like that".**_

"_**Oh please, he was more than a willing participant in getting me that way besides he knew it was coming sooner or later"**_

"**_The key word here is later", Jess bites back._**

"**_Just ignore him", Paris says swapping Jess lightly on the arm" How did you get to the hospital anyway? I mean with a whimsy husband and all"._**

"**_Thankfully my first contradiction brought him back to reality and he got his wits together enough to drive me there"._**

"**_Oh this I want to hear", Paris expectantly look at Rory wanting her to continue with the story._**

After arriving at the hospital I got a single room, something I suspect had more to do with Tristan's last name than anything else. I quickly settled in and before I knew it I was resting in the bed dressed in one of those flattering hospital gowns watching Tristan pacing the room.

"Tris, will you stop pacing already, you're making me dizzy!"

"Sorry, it's just what is taking the damn doctor so long?"

"We have been waiting for five minutes, so just relax and sit down before I...OW"

Fast as lightning he is by my side.

"Are you ok? Should I get someone? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Really Tristan I'm just in the first stage of labour so if you don't calm down I most likely will strangle you before this is over or better yet castrate you".

"You're right, calming down".

The doctor chooses this precise moment to enter the room with a calm exterior even a smile playing on his lips.

"Hello Mrs Dugrey, my name is Doctor Robinson", he introduces himself as.

"It's Rory and where is my regular doctor?"

"She is unable to assist you today since you're a little bit early, so you're stuck with me".

"Is that a problem? I mean the baby being premature and Rory will she be…" Tristan rambles off.

"TRISTAN! What did we just talk about?"

"You Jane, Me Tarzan?", he tries.

I send him a death glare to which he puts his hands up in surrender.

"Ok, ok I'll calm down before you do any bodily harm to me".

"You were saying…", I turn my attention back to the doctor after being satisfied with Tristan's answer.

"I think I'll start with answering Mr Dugrey's question. You see from week 37 the baby has developed all the organs it needs to survive outside the uterus and since Rory here is 38 weeks along I don't see any reasons why you shouldn't have a perfectly healthy baby".

As soon as Dr Robinson has uttered those words I can visibly see how Tristan is relaxing, slumping down on the chair next to the bed.

"Now when that is out of the way, I need to ask you some questions".

"Fire away".

"When did your water broke?"

"About 30 minutes ago".

"Have you been clocking your contractions?"

"I've tried and they're roughly 5-10 minutes apart".

"What's your position on receiving epidural and other pain relief?"

"You got it I want it".

"Ok, I think that is all I need to know for now. So why don't we get this show on the road huh? First stop I want to exam you to see how dilated you are so I'll get a nurse in here so I can do just that. Ok?"

"Ok".

"Good then I'll go and chase down a nurse, be right back", the good doctor says before he temporarily leaves my room.

"And I'll go and call your mom to let her know what is going on", Tristan says starting to get up from the chair where he slumped down, but I stop him before he gets up.

"No, I do NOT need two hyper people in here. We'll call her when it's over".

"Ok and what about your dad waiting at the restaurant clueless?"

"Screw him".

"I rather not",

"Ha, ha OW!"

Another contraction hits me, this one stronger than the last one but thankfully it passes relatively fast and I'm riding it out as Dr Robinson re-enters accompanied by a nurse who introduces herself as Carol.

Hours later I'm breathing through another contraction and Dr Robinson has just finished yet another exam with the help of Carol.

"Well Rory I have good news, you have only four more centimetres to go and have entered the second phase".

"Good news! How is that good news! Huh? Huh?"

"Rory relax", Tristan sooths.

"You try and relax when someone is ripping your guts out".

My face once again is overcome by pain and Tristan tries to get me to stop snapping at every which one that happens to be in the close proximity of me by practising his Lamaze knowledge.

"Just breath through it, breathe".

"Will you shut the hell up!", I get out through gritted teeth.

Fortunately for him and me since I rather like my baby to meet its father, he stays quiet until the contraction in question is over.

"As I was saying you're six centimetres dilated so soon and can give you the epidural and within a couple of hours you should have your baby here", Dr Robinson says when he gets something in word wise.

"Thank God for small things". Tristan mutters under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

"Aha"

The doctor leaves us bickering away with a promise to be back in half an hour and Tristan then does something completely unexpected.

"Will you dance with me?", he asks offering me his hand.

"What now? You're crazy".

"Quite possible, now come on".

With a frown on my face I take his outstretched hand and follow him to a free space on the floor where he takes me in his arms and we stand rocking to some imaginary music.

"Ah me like".

Tristan smiles at my choice of words full well remembering our summer together.

"You know when the baby gets older we have to do that again":

"Yeah I can just see it now, a family vacation cross country on a motorcycle. No matter how free spirit my mom claims to be that would give her a stroke".

"I was thinking more along the lines of a car. And Rory?"

"Mmm".

"I'm sorry".

"For what?"

"Everything, getting caught while having sex, causing you problems but most of all for being responsible for getting you in the state you're now".

"Don't worry about it. It's not like I was an innocent bysTANDER!"

Yet another contraction rips through my body but this time Tristan helps by drawing circles with his fingers on my lower back, never stopping our movement despite the fact that I must have crushed some rips because I was clinging on to him real hard trying to get through the pain I was experiencing.

"**_To fast forward for your pleasure because I can see Jess there is nodding off. This tactic helped me with my pain and apparently also with the progress of it all because half and hour later I was 8 centimetres dilated and was given the heavenly relief called epidural. Let me tell you that have to be the best invention ever well after coffee. Anyway another half an hour passed and I was ready to push."_**

"_**Rory, you know you can skip the gory details."**_

"**_I know", Rory smiles a little, loving to see Jess sweat." To get back to the hospital room"._**

**_Much to Rory delight Jess, Mr Rebel with a cause, actual squirm under her stare as she drags out the story a little for her own personal pleasure._**

Some time has passed since I got the epidural and I'm floating on clouds...well that would be pushing it a bit too far but at least I'm not snapping at everyone.

"Ok, Rory, you're now 10 centimetres open and we need to move you to the delivery room , so breathe for me the next contraction, do not I repeat do not push until I tell you so". Dr Robinson instructs me before wheeling me out in the corridor,

I nod and start panting the next moment from the heaviest contraction I've had all day long. Panting like a cat in heat I'm rolled into the delivery room, where the personnel hustle about to get in position and Tristan drags some of those green scrubs on.

"Rory, now you can push your heart away at your desire".

"Gee thanks. FUCK!"

"And push!"

I do as told pushing for all I'm worth but it feels like nothing happens.

"Keep going Mary, you doing a great work".

"Just for the record Dugrey, you are NOT coming near me again EVER!"

"Don't worry they say that all the time" Dr Robinson reassures him.

Before I can protest my treasury's body is handing me some more pain and I have to push before I exhausted fall back on the bed.

"I can see the head crowning, just give me one more push Rory, One more", Dr Robinson encourage me.

"I can't"

"Yes Mary, you can".

"No Tris, this is too much, I can't"

"Yes you can, you're doing great, just one more, ONE"

"You aren't going to stop bugging until I do huh?"

"Not a chance", he smiles at my stubbornness.

Barely has the words left his lips before yet another contraction rips through my body, so with his help I lift myself up to push one last time, squeezing his hand with some strength I didn't even now I had in me. It suddenly seems worthwhile when the room is filled with a baby's cry.

"It's a boy. Congratulations".

With a laugh I fall back on the bed with sweat dripping from my face.

"Is he alright?" I immediately ask.

"He is fine. You want to cut the umbilical cord, dad?"

"Sure", Tristan replies awe struck and leaves my side to take the pair of scissors from the doc and cut the cord before our baby boy is placed on my now bare chest finding his way to my breasts.

"He is so tiny", Tristan says taking his hand in his.

"What where you expecting Big Foot?"

"No, it just he is amazing, our little miracle".

"That he is, that he is"

"Oh and Mare?"

"Mmm", I answer absentminded all the hours of labour taking its tow on me.

"Talk about a perfect birthday present. I can honestly say I'll never forget this birthday or his".

We look lovingly at each other and share a kiss before returning our attention to the bundle of joy on my chest and suddenly I know without a doubt what our son's second name should be.

"Welcome to the world Shane Tristan Gilmore.

TBS


	12. Confrontations

**Life on the fast track.**

_Rating: PG-13_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything remotely close to Gilmore Girls!_**

_I've written the present time in bold italics and the parts where Rory is telling them her story in normal style and that's all you have to know, so enjoy._

_Once again I have no experience in childbirth or aftercare, so this is just what I can imagine happens,_

_And to my reviewers a BIG, BIG thank you._

_**Chapter 12**_

"**_About an hour later Shane is returned to my room clothed in the classic boy blue and bedded in one of those square plastic thingies on wheels"_**

"**_Square plastic thingies on wheels?" Paris questions._**

"_**Are you gonna give me grief about details Gellar?" Rory can't help but wince at her choice of word.**_

"**_Good point, carry on"._**

Upon Shane's return the nurse, who accompanies him informs us of his measurements (height, weight etc) and asks Tristan and me to sign some papers to make it official that we're the parents and legal guardians of

Shane Tristan Gilmore. After we have signed all the papers necessary the nurse disappears leaving us alone and since Shane is sleeping peacefully clearly just as exhausted as me I decide to get some shut eye myself while Tristan goes to wake everyone up with his phone calls saying we had the baby because as he put it he is too wired to go to sleep.

When I wake up some hours later Shane has taken residence in Tristan's arms and I lay there watching father and son for a while before I make my presence known. My son is a copy of his father with his sparkling blue eyes and beginnings of blond hair that I'm sure girls will be fawning over in no time but I'm happy to say his face is a mixture of features from both of us. I'm brought out of my reverie by Tristan's voice as he is talking to Shane.

"You're going to be a handful aren't you?" I hear him saying.

"If he takes after his father yeah".

"Look, mommy is awake. Great timing too because I think someone is hungry"

"We can't have that now can we?" I unbutton my hospital gown, which by the way has the button on the front, and get ready to feed Shane. "Come here sweetie"

Tristan hands Shane over to me with a smile and no sooner have I gotten him before he finds his goal.

"I'm thinking he is going to be his father's son".

"You say so?"

"Mmm"

Tristan pretends to contemplate what I just said as he sits down next to us on the bed putting one arm around my shoulders and playfully eyeing Shane.

"Now when you mention it I can see some resemblances."

Our conversation is brought to a halt when Shane decides he's done and needs burping.

"Tris, can you put that towel over my shoulder please?"

"Sure"

After the towel being put in place I hoist Shane over my shoulder, patting his back until I hear the burping sound I'm sure will be a familiar one in the Dugrey/Gilmore household for months to come. Burped and satisfied Shane settle down in my arms as Tristan reposition himself beside me complete with arm on my shoulder again and I lean into him putting my head on his shoulder. Content we watch our son laying peacefully in my arms gripping one of Tristan fingers.

"I love you Tristan Dugrey"

"And I love you Lorelai Leigh Gilmore and you too Shane Tristan Gilmore. It's strange ya know he is just a couple of hours old and I can't imagine life without him.

"I know. So did you call everyone?"

"Yeah, your parents are on their way, your mom will probably be here first though and I was thinking".

"Never a good sign".

"Nice to hear you got your energy back. As I was saying and this I never thought I would say in a million years but I owe it to my family to tell them in person about this little guy. Even though I will never forgive them I need to do this for me cuz if I'm going to be the father Shane deserves I have to move on, leave all this crap behind me and in order to do so I need to give them at least a chance to be a part of Shane's life and the sooner I do this the better".

"I agree and I think you telling them in person is a good idea but isn't it a bit early for a visit?"

"Nah, my parents are early rises because that way they don't need to spend anymore time at home than necessary. Guess I'll finally show my dad I have some spine".

"Sometimes I wonder how you turned out to be so great with parents like that".

"Because of you Rory. You showed me love is worth the risk and I'm going to spend the rest of my life being the best husband and father I can be to show you just how much you mean to me",

"Wow that is the sweetest thing you or anyone else has ever said to me".

"It's the truth".

He leans in kissing me but our moment is cut short by my mom.

"Where is my grandchild?", she comes in screaming.

"Hold your horses mom he is right here".

"HE? And the tradition is broken".

"Tris, you didn't tell her?", I ask confused.

"I didn't get a chance, she hung up on me":

"I see. Mom meet Shane, Shane this is your crazy grandmother Lorelai", I make the introductions before letting mom hold him.

"OMG he is so adorable", mom immediately starts gushing but being who she is she isn't stopping at that." Now Shane follow grandma's finger, Coffee is good, coffee is your friend, coffee is your favourite drink, you want coffee nooooow", she tries to hypnotize him.

"Lorelai stop brainwashing my son", Tristan jokingly says taking him back from mom.

"Hey no fair", she pouts.

"Ok, I better get out of here before things get ugly. I should be back in a couple of hours":

"Ok".

Tristan hands Shane back and gives me a passionate kiss.

"Ah parent present"

"Make that parents", dad says as he casually strolls in like we weren't fighting and hadn't seen each other for months.

"Love you", Tristan whispers in my ear again and ignoring my parents he plants another kiss on my lips this time lighter and one on our baby boys forehead before straightening up.

"I love you too Tris", I answer with a smile of my own matching his.

"Hello Mr Hayden", Tristan greets my dad all the signs of happiness displayed on his face a minute ago being replace by seriousness.

My dad doesn't exactly improve the situation by just acknowledging Tristan presence with a nod and I can see how much that hurts him but for the time being he swallows it.

"Ok, I'm out of here. Oh and don't let Lorelai hold him again without being mouth folded first".

"Hey!" mom tries to slap him playfully but he ducks out of her reach just in time.

"Bye, bye daddy", I say for Shane taking his hand waving at Tristan's disappearing figure before turning my attention to dad.

"Dad was that really necessary?"

"What?"

"Being a jackass to my husband":

"Since when are you so chummy with that scumbag Lore?"

"Since I got to know him and saw what Rory sees in him. And I believe our daughter asked you a question".

"It's hard to answer because I don't know what I did."

"I'll tell you what you did daddy dearest, nothing absolutely nothing, no congratulations, can I see my grandson, hell not even a hello. You treated someone that means the world to my like dirt under your shoe and guess what I'm tired of it because he doesn't deserve because he hasn't done anything to you."

"HE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING! HOW ABOUT THIS!", dad gestures at me and Shane.

"Shush Chris you're waking everyone up".

"I DON'T CARE. HE KNOCKED MY DAUGHTER UP AND NOW HER WHOLE LIFE IS RUINED BECAUSE OF THIS, THIS, THIS MISTAKE!" he screams pointing at Shane.

"Don't you dare calling my son a mistake, his name is Shane. Granted he wasn't planned but either was I and I have had a damn good up brining for the most part, not that you had anything to do with it, and the things mom did wrong I won't do besides I will be able to share the responsibility with another parent. And if you can't find it in your heart to love this little innocent life and accept my husband because both of them are going to be the major part of my life I want you to walk out of that door and never come back".

"Rory, if you would just listen to me, there are still options. You're too young for this".

"Like I was Chris?"

"Lore, stay out of this".

"No I won't stand here and watch you make an ass out of yourself. It took me a long time to get pass all of this too but I did when I realized Tristan didn't use Rory for anything, actually if you can only see the love in his eyes every time he looks at her you would understand that too. He is a great guy who is making our daughter very happy and that's all I can ask of him. Granted this situation isn't ideal but this baby will be loved by its parents and grandmother. Don't you see we can't plan her life anymore than our parents could ours. Sure this isn't what I wanted for Rory but hell she is older than me and has a lot more support than I did. Furthermore if I could do it I don't have a doubt in my mind that Rory and Tristan can, now the question is if you can, accept the situation as such."

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can".

"Then you better leave"

"Rory, please think about this"

"Bye Christopher", I say coldly.

"But…"

"Just leave"

Defeated he leaves without another word and I burst out in tears. Mom hurriedly comes to my side to offer some support and just as he can sense I need to be reminded of the important things in life Shane starts moving in mom's arms.

"Hi there. You know you got a heartbreaker on your hands here right?"

"O yeah"

Mom and I sit and chat on my bed for a while like the old days before the phone interrupts us.

"Rory"

"Hi Mare"

"Tristan, how did it go?"

"Let me put it this way, do you mind sharing the Gilmore name with one more last soul?"

"Oh no what happened?"

"The old man had some papers drawn up when I got there, which he wanted me to sign to make it official I'm no longer a Dugrey but here comes the million dollar part he was willing to reconsider if I had come to my senses about not wasting my life with you and the mistake as he put it. Needless to say I refused and was out of there. I don't think we will be seeing them anytime soon".

"Wow, you think they joined forces with my father to gang up on us?"

"I take it, it didn't go well then".

"No. He basically said the same things as your father but on the plus note, you've won mom over. She really stood up for you, us today".

"See I knew she was going to wise up".

"I'll be sure to pass that on".

"Listen I gotta go but I should be back in half an hour".

"Ok see ya then".

"Yeah bye".

After we hang up Shane starts fussing in mom's arms.

"I think someone is hungry".

"Are you kidding me? I just fed him".

"Get use to it babe".

I take Shane back and place him at a breast and behold he eagerly eats.

"On that note I need to leave. You might have gotten out of the Friday night dinners but I haven't so I need to go home and prepare for tonight. Besides it's an excellent opportunity to show both your grandparents and Stars Hollow the picture".

"What picture?"

"This", mom quickly takes a snapshot of me with Shane breastfeeding.

"Hey no fair".

"Like I care", and with those words mom is out the door.

Later on when I have finished feeding and burping Shane and finally gotten him to sleep peacefully I take a look at the clock and realize it's over an hour since Tristan called. However I don't have time to dwell on that fact because out of nowhere two policemen appear.

"**_I'll never forget what they said to me. Mrs Dugrey we regret to inform you that Mr Dugrey was involved in a car accident tonight and I'm afraid he didn't make it. It's strange how one sentence can change your life. Those words certainly did for me. All of the sudden I went from happy to numb. I must have passed out because the next thing I remember is being in my mom's arms"._**

**_By the time Rory finishes her cheeks are wet from all the tears she is shedding and Paris moves to her and pulls her in for a hug. Rory buries her head on Paris's shoulder and her whole body is shaking from sobs as she is reliving that moment in time over and over in her head._**

_**Finally she calms down enough to talk again.**_

"**_The only relief is that he didn't suffer. They said he died instantly", Rory's voice is barely audible like the words are too painful to get out._**

"_**You really did love him huh?"**_

"_**More than I thought possible. He was the love of my life, the father of my child, my everything. Strange how important he became in just three months time. I can't believe my son is going to grow up without a father. How I'm going to do this on my own?"**_

"**_Rory, you're not alone, I and Paris will be there and so will your mom."_**

"**_For now yeah, but what happens when school starts up again? I mean you have lives of your own and I don't want to intrude on them"._**

"**_Rory, we will help you the best we can end of story"._**

"_**Thanks you guys"**_

**_They sit quietly watching the sunrise each contemplating their loss._**

_**TBC**_

Let me know what you think.

I'll try to get the epilogue up before the school work hits the fan but I'm not making any promises


	13. Epilogue

**Life on the fast track.**

_Rating: PG-13_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything remotely close to Gilmore Girls!_**

_And to my reviewers once again a BIG, BIG thank you._

_Wow 6 reviews for one chapter, I'm so happy!_

**Princetongirl:** The policemen found his driver's license, which had the name Dugrey on it and as his next of kin his wife was listed and they just assumed.

**Lukis:** I'll get to it now, patience

**Royaleye:** Rory wasn't exactly the kind of girl they wanted Tristan to marry, no trophy wife material. And the fact that she was pregnant just made matters worse. Not to mention the scandal Lorelai caused by having her. As you might have gathered in this story his parents are conservative, obnoxious and rich jerks.

For the request of a sequel, I'll think about it but it won't happen any time soon cuz I'm busy with school, but anyway on with the epilogue.

_**Epilogue**_

The three friends sit in silence watching the sunrise painting the sky in the most beautiful colours. This world in between night and day Rory finds fitting of Tristan's personally and it doesn't take her long to realize the perfect moment, for what they came to do, have arrived. When Rory starts moving about in an attempt to get up, which is harder than usual due to the extra pregnancy pounds she is still carrying around, she startles the other two.

"What are you doing Gilmore?" Paris asks slightly annoyed.

"It's time."

The meaning of her words dawn on both Jess and Paris, who just sits there dumfounded.

"Do you want me to get it?" Jess asks after he has found his voice again.

"Nah, I'm fine" Rory answers, who finally has gotten up on her feet.

Paris and Jess follow suit and watch her go and retrieve a container from her bag before the three of them walks to the edge of the mountain they are on.

"Not to interrupt the moment here but I'm dying to know how you pulled it off?" Jess asks not being able to contain his curiosity anymore.

"I switched it with coffee", Rory states as it's the most simple thing in the world.

"Ah coffee girl strikes again"

Rory stands silent for a while just watching the container in her hands before she speaks up again.

"It's strange you know that all that is left of him is in this. It's his whole life".

"Rory, that's just not true. Tristan will be with us in our memories and in your son forever".

"I know you are right, it's just so damn hard", Rory signs.

"Yes it is, but it's also time to let go".

To this Rory merely nods and open up the container thus setting her husband free.

"Can you guys give me a minute please?"

"Sure thing, we'll be at the cars", Jess answers before he and Paris heads down.

After they have left Rory just stands there watching the wind spread Tristan's ashes.

"Hey Tris it's me. I don't know if you can hear me but I promise you that I will do anything I can to raise Shane as far away from Hartford as humanly possible. I'm always going to tell him about his great dad and I just hope it's enough. I realize it can never replace you but it's the best I can do.

Here she stops for a while before continuing.

"I'm so furious with you, where do you go off DYING! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME HERE ALL ALONE! FOR CRYING OUR LOAD WE JUST HAD A BABY BOY AND OUR WHOLE LIFE A HEAD OF US, WHY DIDN'T YOU STICK AROUND FOR THAT YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" she screams feeling the familiar anger taking her over.

Not wanting to destroy her last moment with him in what she expect to be a long time she takes a deep breath and recomposes herself before continuing..

"I don't know what wrong with me these days, maybe I more post-partum than I thought, or maybe I just grieving the best way I can. At lest you aren't stuck in Hartford anymore, you have your freedom and I just hope you have found your peace at long last. And know this no one will ever replace you in my heart ever, for better or worse. I love you and always will".

At this point Rory can't continue since she is overcome by another familiar feeling, sadness. Her throat is shocking up due to all the tears she is shedding but instead of drying them off she closes her eyes and let them fall freely. At the same time she allows herself to feel the warmth of the sun on her face and the wind blowing in her hair. She stands there for maybe ten minutes before she feels ready to leave. Resolutely she dries the tears left, certain there will be more to come ,but then with Shane in her arms. Suddenly Paris's words struck truer than ever Tristan will always be with her in Shane, their miracle.

"Good Bye Tris" Rory whispers barely audible as departing words to her dead husband.

With one last look she turns around to start her trek down to the cars and towards an uncertain future.

The end.

_**So what did you guys think?**_


End file.
